


Unexpected (BBS)

by Flopperboop



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: BBS, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Completed, Crime, Death, F/M, GTA, Gang, Guns, Los Santos, Loss, Love, Party, Violence, Weapons, losing child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 41,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flopperboop/pseuds/Flopperboop
Summary: Ciel is just a normal girl living in Los Santos. She lives a normal life, with a normal brother, a normal job, and a normal house. But what happens one fateful night changes her for the rest of her life.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Please! Please Evan! I'm begging you don't do this!" I scream. The tears run down my face, mixing with the blood. Evan, Tyler, Brian, and Brock stand in front of me. I slide myself along the floor trying to get away from them. They are all turned away from me, talking to each other. Tyler comes over, picking me up by the collar and slamming me against the wall behind me. I yelp as pain shoots through my back. "Shut the fuck up." He says. "You fucking betrayed us!" He yells. "I know I'm sorry." I say the tears falling even more. "They threatened to kill me and Nico." "So you decided that your lives were worth more than ours?" Evan asks. "No! I just-" Tyler cuts me off by punching me in the face. "Just shut up!" He yells. He puts a hand around my throat and squeezes. "T-yler." I choke out. My hands go to his, trying to get him off of me. "I'm pregnant." I manage to get out. Tyler drops me and I land on the concrete floor. I cough and gasp trying to fill up my lungs again. "Shit." I hear Brian say. "Now what are we supposed to do?" "We kill her." Tyler says. "We can't kill a pregnant woman!" Brock says. "Why not? We've done worse!" Tyler insists. "Not like this. I won't have any part of it." Brian says walking away. "Then what do we do?" Tyler asks. "We lock her in here until we decide what to do." Brock says. "How do we even know she's telling the truth?" Tyler asks. Silence. "Just think about it." I say. Making them look at me. "The morning sickness, the hormones. Look at my stomach." They all look, seeing the small bump forming. "Goddamnit." Tyler says. "Brock, tie her up we'll be waiting outside." He throws Brock some rope before him and Evan leave the room. Brock comes over to me and kneels down next to me. He begins to tie my hands to a metal pipe on the wall. "How far along are you?" He asks. "What?" I ask. "How far along are you in the pregnancy?" He asks. "About three or four months." I say. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asks. "I- I was scared." I say. Brock wipes some tears and blood from my face. "I'll do my best to save you both." Brock whispers. "Did you tell them about..." he trails off but I know what he means. "Not one word." I say and he smiles lightly at me. Then I hear gun shots and an explosion. "Brock cut me loose." I say. He gets up and starts walking to the door. "Brock you can't leave me here! Brock!" He leaves and locks the door behind him. Leaving me alone.


	2. Chapter 2

~5 years earlier~

I'm flipped onto the mat and pinned down. 

"Come on Ciel you have to do better than that." Nico says as he gets off of me. "We're moving to Los Santos. To one of the most dangerous parts in town. You need to know how to protect yourself. How to fight." Nico is my brother. We are a year and a half apart so we've been close all of my life. I just turned 18 a few weeks ago and we're moving out of our parents house in a few months. We both found jobs there and the only affordable house we found was in a sketchy area so Nico has been teaching me how to fight. So far I am not doing too good. 

"I'm tired Nico." I say as I continue to lay on the floor. 

"One more round then we have to go to the gym alright?" He says. I groan and stand up. 

"Fine." I say. He throws a punch at me that I push to the side and ducking under the next one. We spar for a bit before I end up pinning him on the ground. 

"There you go Ciel." He says with a smile. I let him go and help him up. We both take a drink of water before going to the gym. 

~time skip~

We get home and I run upstairs to take a shower. Nico worked me pretty hard today. Both at the gym and in training. He wants to push me to be my very best and I appreciate him for it, but goddamn I'm tired. I let the hot water roll over me. I wash my body and step out, grabbing a towel. I dry myself off and leave the bathroom. Nico goes in right after me. I go to my room and throw on some shorts and a tank-top. Our parents aren't home yet but they should be soon. I tie my long hair up in a messy bun, not bothering to brush it. I go to the office room and see the small piano there. I sit down in front of it. I rest my scarred hands on the keys, just letting myself feel them. I've been learning piano and it's been my escape from everything that goes on. It's my way to relax after a long day. Me and Nico work out and train basically every day. I've been gaining a lot of muscle which is nice. It's pretty difficult for me to gain muscles, as a woman. But I've been pushing myself harder lately and I'm starting to see a difference. I already get stares from people for the scars on my hands and arms and now I get more because it's not 'normal' for a woman to have this much muscle.

I begin to play the piano. Just letting my fingers guide me. I've been learning how to play House of Mirrors by Josephine Oniyama but I'm not very good yet. 

"That sounds beautiful." Nico says from the doorway. I turn around and smile at him. Nico has always been the positive force in my life, keeping me stable and sane. He's always supported me in what I want to do. He's a mechanic but he also loves art. He has art and I have music. They've always been our things since we were very young. We're both self taught because our parents never gave us the option of lessons or classes. We practiced when our parents forced us to our rooms or when they got drunk and we needed to be out of their way. The alarm on my phone goes off so I know it's time to start making supper. So that it'll be ready when my parents get home. Me and Nico both go downstairs and start on supper. We make rice and beans, spiced chicken breast, and corn. We set the table and put the food down just in time for our parents to walk in. 

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." We say in sync. 

"Suppers ready." I say and me and Nico wait for our parents to sit. I get them both a Beer out of the fridge and open them. I place them down in front of them and sit down. They take their food and we take ours. Nico and I wait for them to start eating before we start ourselves. We finish quickly so that we can take the dishes once they're done. 

"The rice was undercooked." Dad says blandly. 

"Oh I'm sorry I'll do better next time." I say, knowing full well that the rice was fine. He always says something negative about supper and we just have to deal with it. I learned that the hard way. They go and sit down and I bring them both another beer. They turn on the tv and me and Nico do the dishes before going upstairs to the room we share. We shut the door and lock it. That's our nightly routine and I can't wait to not have to do that anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

~4 years later~

Nico and I have been living in our house in Los Santos for about 4 years. He works in a mechanic shop and I work at a coffee shop not too far away from our house. We only have one car to share so Nico takes the car to work and I either skateboard or I walk. We've both been doing super well ever since we moved out. Better than ever. We still feel ourselves drifting back into the routine that they forced upon us and we find ourselves laughing once we realize what we're doing. 

The coffee shop I work at is so amazing. It's a small place so there's a lot of regulars that I know. It's not in the safest part of town so not many new people or tourists come by. Sometimes when it's slow they let me play the small piano that they have in the dining area. I've made some friends there as well which has been really nice. 

We still train and work out just about every day. It's part of our routine and it's honestly kind of relaxing and therapeutic. Just being able to work off all of the negative energy that sometimes gets built up over the day. I've gained a lot of muscle which sometimes gets weird looks in the street but I don't mind. I usually just wear long sleeves anyways to cover myself. Even sometimes when it's super hot out. Although it's not just my muscles I want to cover up. 

Lately there's been a bit more gang activity ever since this new gang called the banana bus squad, or BBS, started being more active. They're called that because one time they drove this big yellow bus into a bank, killing 6 people and injuring 13 before stealing about 3.2 million from the bank. So we've been extra careful. I've been learning to use a gun and knives now and I've gotten pretty good at it. I always take a small knife with me to work so that if something does happen then I have a way of defending myself. 

My shift starts at 2 and ends at 11. So the closing shift. I've been mostly on evening shifts, which I don't mind, Nico usually works late anyways so we end up home at the same time usually. I look at the clock, 1:30. I should get going or I'm going to be late. I grab my work bag which has my apron in. I wear black jeans and long sleeve black shirt with flower print on. The coffee shop is really casual and chill so we don't need to wear anything specific. I throw on my black and white converse before grabbing my skateboard and leaving my house. I lock the door behind me and start my way. 

It takes me about 20 minutes to get there, depending on which way I go. It takes a little longer if I stick to the main sidewalks and not through the side streets. I usually only take that way when it gets dark. I make it to the café and throw my stuff in my locker before putting on my apron and going to work. I walk out to the front and am greeted by a smiling Marie. 

"Hey girl." She says. "It's 2 already? Damn time is flying."

"Has it been busy?" I ask her. 

"I wouldn't say busy, just eventful." She says with a grin. 

"Oh? Anything interesting?" I ask, knowing there's about to be some gossip. 

"Well Harry came in with this woman I didn't know so I asked him 'oh is this your sister?' Looking back they didn't look anything alike but anyways..." she says before taking a breath and continuing. "He was like 'oh no this is just my friend' and I look at her to introduce myself and she's just glaring at him, so I just take her order and put in his regular and they go sit down." She takes another breath "and I look over and see them arguing a bit so I quickly make their coffee and bring it over to them and I hear her say 'how could you not tell me you had a wife?' and I was thinking 'oooh shits going down' but of course they she stops as soon as I come over to I place them down and go back to the counter. Then! This is the interesting part, she throws her cup against a wall, shattering it, coffee everywhere. She storms off, he runs after her and I clean up the coffee and glass over the floor." She finishes her story and takes a deep breath. 

"Damn shit like that always seems to happen around here." I say laughing. We've had quite a few people throw their cups at walls or people or the staff. Luckily no one has gotten seriously hurt. We usually just tell them that we won't be serving them. "But wow I can't believe Harry would do that. He seemed like such a good husband." 

"I know! And I'm thinking should I tell Lauren or should I just leave it?" She says. "I'll probably just leave it, but I don't think Harry will be coming back." Somebody rings the bell up front so I go and take their order. I haven't seen him around here before. I wonder if he works around here. Nobody is behind them so I go make the drink myself. I bring it over to him and he gives me a quick thanks. 

"Do you work around here?" I ask him. He gives me sort of a funny look. "Oh sorry I don't mean to pry, we just don't get new people. Especially younger people." I say with a slight laugh. 

"Ah I see." He says with a smile. It's a nice smile, makes his brown eyes all narrow and cute. "Well I just started working at a mechanic shop and this guy told me I should come check it out and that it's a nice place." 

"Oh what mechanic shop do you work at?" I ask him. 

"Just a small one downtown. Daleview auto center." He says. "Do you know it?" 

"Oh my brother works there!" I say. "Do you know Nico?" I ask him. 

"Yeah! He was the one who told me to come here." He smiles. Oh Nico, always trying to give us more business. Lots of his coworkers and friends have become regulars here. "How do you know him?" 

"Nico's my brother." I tell him. 

"Oh wow! Now that you say that I can definitely tell." He says with a smile. 

"I'm Ciel." I say reaching out my hand. He shakes it and smiles at me. 

"James. Do you want to sit?" He asks me. 

"One sec." I say and go into the back. I see Marie and Cameron in the back and Thomas and Heidi in the kitchen. It's pretty dead so I go back to James, sitting across from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and James ended up talking for a while before he had to leave and I had to go back to work. He gave me his number and he seems really sweet. It's been pretty slow so far, one or two customers but that's it. It's now 6. I've spent most of my time just cleaning or helping out in the kitchen with Thomas and Heidi. the kitchen people are usually quieter while the out front people are louder. It's been a quiet day so I decided to spend time with the quieter people. 

"Hey Ciel." Marie says, popping her head into the kitchen. "Maurice is here and he's asking for you." I smile and go wash my hands. Maurice is an old man that has been coming here for years and I've grown pretty close with him. He's so sweet. I bring him out his green tea with one sugar and a cheese biscuit with no butter. He always gets the exact same thing. I sit down in front of him, placing down his order. 

"Why hello dear." He says with a smile. 

"Hi Maurice." I say, returning his smile. 

"How are you today?" He asks me. 

"Oh I'm doing pretty good. It's been pretty slow today." I respond. 

"And how's Nico?" He asks. 

"Oh he's good. Work is tiring. He works such long hours so I hardly get to see him during the week." I say and Maurice nods. "And how are you Maurice?" I ask him. 

"Well I'm not dead yet." He says with a laugh, making me laugh. We chat for a little while. "Will you play something for me Ciel?" He asks. I smile and nod. 

"Anything for you Maurice." I say. "Any suggestions?" 

"House of mirrors?" He asks. 

"You always ask for that one." I say laughing. 

"It's my favourite dear! You play it so well." He says with a big smile. I nod my head and go over to the piano. I open it up and feel over the keys. It's what I always do. I lay my hands down in the right positions and start to play. I've been playing this song for years now so I know everything by heart. The music flows through me and I let my fingers glide along the keys. 

Once I'm done a few people politely clap for me and I smile. I look over and see Maurice smiling so bright. I go over and sit down. 

"I always love when you play." He says with a big smile. 

"Anything for my favourite customer." I say. "I have to go back to work but have a good rest of your day Maurice." I say and walk back to the till. 

~time skip~ 

I turn the sign around on the door and start packing up. I close the gates that go in front of the windows and put everything into the vault, locking it up. It's only me here most nights so I do my regular routine checks of everything and setting up things for the morning people before I grab my stuff, turn off all the lights, and go out the back door. It's the middle of July so it's still very warm and pretty light out. There's lots of cars still driving around so I don't feel too isolated as I start my ride home. I feel for the knife in the pocket of my hoodie. The feel of the ribbed handle reassures me. 

After a little while I decide to cut through some back alleys. It's all going fine until my board hits a crack and I stumble, stepping off my skateboard. I pick up my skateboard and am about to keep going when I hear someone behind me. I turn around and see a figure coming towards me. I put my board down and am about to go when I see someone in front of me as well. I pick up my board again and continue to walk forward. My other hand is on the dagger in my pocket. 

I put my head down, coming up to the man. My heart rate speeds up as I walk towards him. I'm about to pass him when he grabs my arm. I rip my arm away from him quickly making him lose his grip on me. I try to run but he grabs my bag and throws me to the ground. 

"Listen I don't want any trouble." I tell him. "Do you want money? I've got like 60$ in cash in my wallet. I don't have very much. I just work at a coffee shop down the road. I'm on my way home from work." I start rambling. 

"Shut up bitch." The one man says, kicking me in the ribs. I cough as the breath is kicked out of me. This isn't good. 

"What do you want?" I ask them. I back myself up slowly so I'm against the wall. I see something glint in one of their hands. I put my skateboard down and wrap my hand around my dagger. I'm gonna have to fight my way out of this. I try and steady my breath. With one swing I stab the guy with a knife in the shin and quickly stand up stabbing the other one in the side of the neck. Blood sprays out, splattering my face. He falls, motionless, to the ground. I taste copper in my mouth from the blood. The other guy makes a grunt and stands up, running at me. He throws a punch at me but I dodge. I stab him in the side and he yells in pain. I push him off of me and grab my skateboard before I start to run in the opposite direction, putting my bloody blade in my pocket. I feel sharp pain in my arm. I put my hand over it and feel a cut. He must have thrown the knife and it skimmed my arm. Fuck. I stumble to the side and I feel light headed. I put my hand on the concrete wall of the building and throw up. I look down at my hands, covered in blood, and throw up again. I cough and spit. I have to get out of here. I start stumbling again. 

Once I get my footing again I put my skateboard down and start riding again, pulling my hood up over my head. Only one thought is going through my head. 

I killed someone.


	5. Chapter 5

I get home and quietly unlock the door, going in. I check in Nico's room and see that he is fast asleep. I quickly go to the bathroom and lock the door behind me before puking again into the toilet. I spit and flush it down. I stand up, slowly. 

I take off my blood stained clothes and put them into a garbage bag and to the side. I look at myself in the mirror and am shocked to see what I look like. Dried Blood is splattered and smeared across my face. Not my blood. The cut in my arm isn't too deep but there's blood dried on my arm. A big bruise is slowly forming on my ribs from where he kicked me. I turn the water on and wait for it to heat up. Once it's hot I get in. I scrub my face and hair, getting all of the dried blood out. I use a cloth to clean up my arm. 

Suddenly my legs feel weak. I lower myself until I'm sitting down. The hot water rushing over me, I watch as the blood goes down the drain. Not my blood. Tears burn my eyes and I put my head against my knees, letting the tears fall. I take a few deep breath's before standing up and turning off the water. 

I get out and throw the cloth in with my clothes. I dry myself off and put some gauze on my arm before wrapping it in a bandage. I use the towel to clean off my black knife. There is blood on the towel so I throw it into the bag. I grab another towel, wrapping it around myself and walking to my room. I throw on some sweats and an oversized t-shirt. I grab the bag of clothes and tie it up before bringing it to the garbage bin at the front of the house. I go back in and lock the door behind me. 

I go to my room and set an alarm for tomorrow morning. I work 2-11 again but sometimes I sleep way too long. I lay down and stare up at the ceiling. My thoughts racing through the events of tonight. The feeling of the blood running down my face. The life draining of that man's eyes. 

Tears burn my eyes again. Not my blood. The sight of their faces are scarred in my mind. The tears fall and I try not to make any sound, to not wake Nico. 

I toss and turn for a few hours before sleep finally takes over my body and I fall into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning to my alarm going off. I look at the time and see it's 10. Nico probably already left to work. I have to go to the gym and then go to work because I didn't work out yesterday. I stand up and stretch, hearing a few satisfying cracks from my back. I get dressed into some light blue jeans, that make my ass look phenomenal, and a black, long sleeve shirt. I pack my gym clothes, black lightweight leggings, a sports bra, and a dark blue tank top, into a bag and brush my short hair, throwing it into a ponytail. I brush my teeth and put on deodorant. I grab a granola bar and a water bottle before getting my skateboard and heading to the gym for a few hours. 

~time skip~

My workout was intense so I start my stretches early so I have enough time to do extra stretches and get home to get ready for work. My workouts are always more intense when I'm working out emotions. I worked hard so I wouldn't think about the two bodies lying on the cold pavement. Dead. I push the tears back that burn the back of my eyes. 

The gym wasn't very busy today which was nice. My left arm was sore from the cut so I did legs and glute's today. I pull on some extra sweats that I always have with me and leave the gym. I skateboard the few minutes it takes to get home. 

Once I'm home I undress and start a shower. I take off the bandage on my arm and get in the shower. Once I'm done I get out and dry myself off and rebandage my arm. I put on my clothes that I had on earlier and throw my gym clothes into the wash. I brush my hair and make myself some eggs and toast. I eat in silence before going to the bathroom where I blow dry and curl my hair into loose curls. I put on foundation, highlight, eyeliner, some gold eye shadow, and mascara. I brush my teeth and put on deodorant and some flowery perfume. By then it's time for me to go. I throw on a light jacket, slipping my knife into the pocket. I grab my work bag and skateboard and head out, locking the door behind me. 

I get to work a little early and throw my stuff in my locker. I go into the kitchen and am greeted by a smiling Danny. He's around my age, maybe a bit older. He has curly, dark brown hair and soft, brown eyes. His skin is tanned and he has freckles across his nose and under his eyes. 

"Hey Danny." I say with a smile. I grab a stool and sit across from where he is making dough. 

"Hey Ciel. How are you today?" He asks me. 

"Oh I'm good. Who's all here today?" I ask him. 

"Cameron and Alisha are up front and it's just me back here today." 

"Has it been busy?" 

"No it's been pretty slow so I've started trying out new recipes." Just as he says that a timer goes off. He puts on oven mitts and takes something out of the oven. He places it down and puts two on a plate. He brings the plate over and sets it down in front of me. It's a beautiful dessert. It's shaped like a rose with what looks like apple. No wonder Danny is the best baker. 

"This is a apple rose puff." He says. I pick one up and blow on it to cool it down a little before taking a bite out of it. 

"Oh my god. This is so good." I say. "It tastes just like apple pie." 

"I know right?" He says with a big smile. "I've made these before but never here so I decided why not?" 

"You definitely need to make more of these." I say smiling. He nods, agreeing with me. I eat the rest before I go and put on my apron and start just another day of work.


	7. Chapter 7

I spent most of my day in the kitchen with Danny because there was nothing to do up front. But once Cameron leaves then I have to go up front. Me and Alisha were just chatting when I heard the ring of door. I walked out and saw a group of three guys coming in. I smile as they come up to the counter. 

"Hi what can I get for you?" I ask the first one. He has longish, black hair and Asian features. 

"We'll all get a medium double double." He says. 

"Okay your total is $9. Will that be to stay or to go?" I ask them.

"To stay." He says handing me a $20 bill. I give him the change. 

"Okay just find a seat wherever." I give them a smile and go to the back to make the coffee. I grab three mugs and make the coffees. I put them on a tray and take them over to the group. 

"Thank you." The one says. He has short, light brown hair with shaved sides. 

"Are you Ciel?" The Asian one asks. 

"Yup." I say. "I'm sorry but I don't think I recognize any of you." I say awkwardly. 

"Oh no you probably wouldn't we know your brother." Says one guy with a deep Irish accent. He has thick black hair and a black beard. 

"Oh do you work with him?" I ask. 

"No just acquaintances." Says the Asian one. 

"Oh! That's cool." I say with a smile. "I'll leave you all be just come to the counter if you need anything." 

I go into the back and take my phone out of my pocket and text my brother. 

Me: hey Nico thanks for sending so many of your friends here! It's awesome for business  
Nico: No problem! I've only recommended it to a few people at work. Nbd.   
Me: well three guys came in claiming to know you. Said they were acquaintances with you  
Nico: oh that's weird, I don't have many friends outside of work. Did you catch their names?  
Me: no I didn't but one was Asian and one had a deep, Irish accent, and the other one had shaved sides of his hair.   
Nico: I'm not sure I know who those are. Maybe I met them but just forgot  
Me: oh weird anyways I gotta go I'll see you some time, work late again tonight  
Nico: okay stay safe love you  
Me: love you too

I turn off my phone and put it into my pocket. It's weird Nico doesn't remember them, he's usually really good at remembering people. 

~time skip~

It was now almost 8. Those guys were still there. They ordered some more coffee but I've kinda had some weird vibes around them, so I got Alisha to get their order. She was all flirty with them but they didn't seem that into it. 

"Hey Ciel." I hear and slightly jump. I turn around and see Danny standing there with a smile. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He says laughing. 

"No no it's fine I was just lost in thought." I said chuckling. "What's up?" I ask. 

"Do you wanna play something? I'm getting bored and I love hearing you play." He asks with a small blush. 

"Of course Danny." I say, blushing a little as well. "I'll play your favourite." I say and wink at him before going to the piano. His favourite is 'Stuck with u' by Ariana Grande. I open it up and run my hands across the keys. I start to play. I've always loved this song. So I love playing it. I let my hands guide the music. I know the words to this song but I don't really sing in public or anything, I've never really sang in front of anyone except Nico. My parents never really encouraged me to sing in public. I'm not that good, well that's what they always told me. They told me I was bad at piano also but I learned to outgrow that one. 

I'm lost in thought that I didn't realize that I finished the song but just kept playing other songs. I finish the one I'm playing and get up, shutting the piano. I get a bit of polite applause from the few people there. I smile at them. I glance at the guys in the corner. They just stared at me. I smile at them and only the one with shaved sides of his head smiles back. I go to the back and see Danny standing there. He had changed so he must be done his shift. He comes over and gives me a hug. 

"Let's hang out sometime." He says. "Outside of work. Let's grab a drink." He pulls back but keeps his hands on my shoulders. He towers over me. Well most people do, I'm 5'5". 

"For sure." I say smiling at him. He waves at me as he leaves. He wouldn't want to if he's known what I had done. The monster I was inside.


	8. Chapter 8

I start my usual clean up routine. Washing the last few tables and closing the gates. Those four guys stayed most of the night. It was kind of weird. I finish everything up and turn off the lights. I grab my stuff from my locker. I put everything into the safe and lock it up before going out the back door. I get a chill down my spine even though it's about 80° out. I grab my knife and pull it out of the cover. I hold it on my pocket and put down my skateboard. I stick to the main streets. But I always have to go down one alley otherwise I have to go super far around. I take a deep breath and keep going through. 

I suddenly sense somebody behind me and I stop. I don't turn around I just swing my knife. The person behind me catches my arm. I use my other to punch the soft spot on his elbow making his arm buckle and giving me the leverage to pull my arm away. I elbow him in the jaw and try to run but I run right into another body. I try and stab with my knife but he's too quick and catches my arm and throws me into the wall. The wind is knocked out of me. I quickly get up and see four people in front of me. All tall and all wearing masks. One has an owl mask, another has a pig mask, another has an eagle mask, and the last one has a red mask. 

My back is pressed against the wall and I hold my knife at my side. The one with the eagle mask goes to grab me and I quickly slice with my knife. He reels back in pain, holding his arm. The one with the pig mask goes to grab me and I try to swing but owl mask catches my arm. I take the opportunity to kick him in the knee, he lets go but pig mask grabs me from behind. His arms clasp around my chest, holding me in place. I bite his arm, hard. I break skin and he finally lets go. I taste blood in my mouth and feel it going down my mouth. the coppery taste makes me gag. I turn to run but am stopped with a gun to my head. Owl mask. 

"Drop the knife." He says. I hold it tightly in my hand. Owl mask cocks the gun. "I said drop it." I let it fall to the ground. It clangs against the cement. I put my hands up, locking eyes with him. something hard hits me on the side of the head and I'm knocked into darkness. 

~Vanoss POV~

She falls to the ground, unconscious. I look at Tyler who has a brick in his hand. Brock injects her with an anesthetic. She can fight. I wasn't expecting it. Nogla binds her hands and legs with zip ties before picking her up. I hear Tyler mutter some curses under his breath as he hold his bleeding arm. We put her into the van before getting in. Nogla drives while the rest of us are in the back. We take off our masks. Both Brock and Tyler hold their bleeding arms. Bitch. 

"What are we gonna do with her when we get back?" Tyler asks. 

"I don't know tie her up. Make her suffer. Then kill her." I say. "She killed Spoon and Ohm and injured both of you." 

"I mean she can fight. You gotta give her that." Brock says with a slight laugh. 

"Yeah she fucking bit me. That bitch." Tyler says. 

"She's got a lot of strength for someone so small." Nogla says from the front seat. She's very short but very muscular, especially for a woman and she's quick. She could be useful... no we can't trust her.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up and gasp. I look around but see only blackness. I try to rub my eyes but my hands are tied to the chair that I'm in, my feet also. I try to speak but my mouth is gagged. Fuck. The night before comes rushing back to me. The fight. The blunt hit to my head. I feel nauseous. They must've given me an anesthetic or something. God I think I'm gonna puke. I try to calm my breathing. The blindfold is ripped off of me. The bright lights blind me and I blink to adjust. Once they do I look around and find myself in a warehouse of some sort. There's five people standing around me. Owl mask, pig mask, and red mask are back along with three others I haven't seen before. One has a terminator type mask and the other two have a hockey mask and a devil's mask. They take the gag out of my mouth and immediately the nausea comes back. I turn my head to the side and vomit. They all reel back in disgust. Once all the contents have left my stomach I spit and look back at them. 

"What the fuck was that?" Owl mask asks. His voice still robotic. 

"I don't do well with anesthesia." I say. "And hitting me over the head doesn't help either." I glare over at pig mask. "Could I get some water? Maybe an aspirin?" Pig mask steps forward and slaps me in the face. 

"Shut the fuck up!" He yells. He's obviously still upset about the bite. God I feel so out of it.

"Why am I here?" I ask and there's silence between the group. 

"You mean you don't know?" Owl mask asks. 

"I have no idea who you people are." I say. Now I'm confused. They look at each other. "I mean the masks look kind of familiar." 

"We're the BBS gang." Terminator mask says. Oh fuck. This is probably worse than I thought.

"You killed two of our crew." Pig mask says. 

"What no I di... ohhhh Fuck." I say. The two men in the alley. "Listen I can explain..." I start to say but get hit in the side of the face from pig mask. 

"We don't want to hear your fucking excuses." He says. Shit shit shit. I'm in trouble. I'm in a lot of trouble. God I still feel sick. I can't do this right now. I need water. Or food. The whole room feels like it's spinning. I close my eyes and take some deep breaths. I get another hit in the face and snap my eyes open. 

"Why did you do it?" Owl mask asks. "Who are you working for?" 

"I don't work for anyone!" I say. "I didn't mean to kill them." Another hit from pig mask. Hockey mask hasn't done or said anything. But somehow he's the most frightening person here. Tears threaten to fall. 

"Just tell us who you're working for and we can make this a lot quicker." Red mask says. I recognize that voice. 

"I'm not working for anyone. I work at a café. I make minimum wage. I live in a shitty house." I say. I'm starting to freak out. There's so much going on in my head. Pig mask punches me in the stomach this time. I cough, god that hurt. I feel terrible. My head is pounding. I can't fight the tears that now fall. 

"Let's just leave her here for a while and we can ask her more when she's ready to talk." Terminator mask says. 

"Gag her. Let's go." Owl mask says. Pig mask puts the cloth gag back into my mouth. They all leave the room, leaving me tied to the chair in the blinding lights. 

~time skip~

I hear the door open and tense up. They must be back. God I still feel terrible. I can't do this. The room feels like it's spinning. My head is pounding and my stomach feel like it's going to explode. I look up and see eagle mask. His arm is bandaged. He has water in his hand. I look at him confused. I look behind him but nobody else is there. He takes off my gag and puts a bucket into my lap. I immediately puke into it. He holds my long hair back. 

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He puts a finger to his lips, shushing me. 

"I just came to give you some water. You're dehydrated." He whispers. I nod. "Why are you puking?" 

"I always do when I have anesthesia." I whisper back. He nods his head. He opens the water and puts it up to my lips. I drink a few sips before he takes it away. Unwraps the cut on my arm from the other night. It's mostly healed by now. Just a scar. He cleans it off before rewrapping it again. "Why are you doing this?" I ask him quietly. 

"I'm a medic. It's my job." He says. "And I have people in my life who you remind me of." 

"Thank you." I say. He gives me some more water. My stomach starts to settle a bit. The pounding in my head decreases.

"Just don't tell the others." He says. I nod my head. He comes close to my ear. "Co-operate with them. They know where your brother is." My eyes grow wide. 

Nico.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't even know how long I've been in this chair, it feels like days, but it's probably just a few hours. Being beaten. Mostly by owl mask, pig mask, red mask, and terminator mask. I haven't had any food but eagle mask comes in with water every day for me. I've hardly been able to sleep. 

The tears fall down my face, silently. I can't do this anymore. They don't let me talk. I just want to explain what happened. Not like they would believe me anyways. I'm gonna die in this chair. I'm gonna fucking die. I hear the door open and I look up to see eagle mask. I must look pathetic. My face is swollen and bruised and my hair is a mess. My clothes is ripped and dirty. He takes the gag off and tries to give me water but I don't take any. 

"You need to drink something." He says. 

"I'm gonna die anyways so I don't need it." I say quietly. He holds out the water again but I just close my eyes and let my head drop. The tears continue to fall. I'm done fighting. Eagle mask puts the gag back over my mouth before leaving me alone. I'm going to die. Alone and scared. Maybe it's what I deserve, for killing those two people. Maybe I deserve to die. 

~Marcel's POV~

I haven't seen the person they brought in. They haven't told me much about them either. I've been noticing Brock sneak off once in a while to the basement with water. So I'm guessing he's bringing it to whoever they are. 

Today I decided to follow him down and wait for him. He comes out the door and I sneak in before the door closes. What I see in front of me is not what I expected at all. A short girl sits tied to a chair. Her long, brown hair a mess in front of her face. Cuts and bruises riddle her arms. Her head is down so I can't see her face. I go up to her and lift her face up a little. Her eyes snap open and go wide. I step back in shock. Her face is bruised and swollen. There are a few small cuts on her face. I pull down the gag that covers her mouth. 

"Wh...who are you?" She whispers. 

"I'm Marcel." I say. She kind of just stares at me. 

"Am I dead?" She asks. 

"No, why do you think that?" I ask. "I mean I know I look like an angel but..." 

"I just haven't seen a face without a mask in, god I don't know how many days I've been here." She says. She has tears stained on her face. Her clothes are torn up and full of dirt. 

"You've been here about 2 days." I say. "How old are you?" I ask her. She can't be over 25. 

"I'm 22." She says. My eyes go wide. She's so young. 

"What did you do?" I ask her. She must have done something terrible for them to do this to her. 

"Apparently I killed two of your guys." She whispers to me. Oh god. SHE was the one who killed spoon and ohm? How? Why?

"How?" I ask her. She looks confused. 

"They've asked me why but they've never asked how." She says. 

"They were two of our best fighters and somehow you, a 22 year old girl, killed them in cold blood." I say. "It just doesn't make sense." 

"I don't know how I did it either okay? I had never killed anyone before." She says. 

"Tell me exactly what happened. Don't leave out a single detail." I say. She nods her head. 

"I work at a coffee shop on 5th, it's called brewed, I started my shift at 2pm and I worked till 11. At 11 I closed up shop and was on my way home around 11:10." She starts. "I skateboard home and I was mostly taking the main roads but there's one alley, on 11th that I need to go down to get to my house and as I'm going down my skateboard hits a crack so I pick up my skateboard and I'm about to keep going but I see a big figure at the other end of the alley so I continue to carry my skateboard and I'm about to pass him when he grabs my arm." She goes on to tell me about how they attacked her out of nowhere and how she defended herself and ended up killing them. She looks like she might be sick or like she might cry. 

"So they just attacked you out of nowhere?" I ask her. She nods. 

"I even offered them my wallet but it's as if they couldn't hear me. Like they were brainwashed or on drugs or something." She says. I pace back and forth. It just seems so out of character for both of them. "Marcel." She says my name and I look over. "They're going to kill me." The tears in her eyes make my heart break. 

"I'll try talking to them." I tell her. "But I have to go now." She nods and I put the gag back over her mouth. 

I need to find Evan.


	11. Chapter 11

~Vanoss POV~

I'm sitting in my office doing some paperwork and planning when I hear a knock on my door. 

"Come in." I say and look up. Marcel comes in and closes the door behind him. Somethings up, I can tell. "What happened?" I ask him getting to the point. 

"I talked to the girl." He says. I know immediately what he's talking about. Rage flows through me. I slap the top of the desk and stand up. 

"I didn't bring you down there for a reason! How dare you disobey my orders?" I say, glaring at him. 

"You didn't tell me anything so I got curious. So I went in." He says. It's true I didn't exactly tell him not to go down. 

"How did you get in?" I ask him. I only heave a few people the keys to the room she's in. 

"Not important." He says. "The important thing is what happened that night. It just doesn't make sense. She told me everything." 

"How do you know she's even the truth?" I ask. "She killed Spoon and Ohm!" 

"Exactly! They were amazing fighters! How did she kill them? Why would they even attack her in the first place?" He asks. I'm getting frustrated. 

"She obviously attacked them! She's working for someone. Another gang!" I yell at him. 

"She works at a fucking coffee shop for minimum wage! Why would she do that if she was in another gang!" He yells back. 

"Fuck!" I yell and sit down. I put my face in my hands. It's makes sense what he's saying. But I don't want to believe it. I trained these men not to just attack innocent people without cause. "Why the hell would they attack her?" I ask quietly. 

"She told me it seemed like they were brainwashed or something." He tells me. 

"Are you sure about what she's telling you?" I ask him. 

"You know me. What I can do. She was telling the truth." He says. I nod my head. I believe him. Marcel's always had this power to tell if people are lying or not. 

"It just... doesn't make sense." I say. More to myself than him. "If it's true then we just beat an innocent girl for two days. I don't know how to feel about that." There's a silence between us. "We're going on a mission tonight. You stay here. Untie her, feed her, let her shower, let her sleep in your room, just leave her in your room and we'll all have a talk after we get back. Okay?" He nods his head. "I don't know what we're going to do though. Also don't tell her I told you this." He nods his head again and leaves my office, closing the door behind him. 

I put my head in my hands again. This whole situation is just getting too messy and I don't know what to do. The guys won't be happy with what I have to tell them.

~time skip~Ciel's POV~

When Marcel left I tried to sleep and I think I got a little bit of sleep. I wake up when I hear the door open. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. But I just see Marcel again. He unties the gag around my mouth and looks me in the eyes. 

"I'm going to do something and I need you to promise me you won't run or try to attack me." He says. I look at him confused. 

"I promise." I say. He takes out a knife and undoes the zip ties on my wrists and then on my ankles. I rub my wrists. I stand up slowly and stretch my aching body. 

"Why did you untie me?" I ask. 

"Cause you've been too long without food and you need a shower." He says. 

"I do stink don't I?" I ask with a smirk and he nods with a smile. 

"Follow me." He says and turns around. I follow him slowly out of the concrete room. My entire body aches from being in that one position for two days. He leads me up some stairs, which hurts a lot. But once we're up my jaw drops. I'm brought into a beautiful mansion. With high ceilings and chandeliers. There are large couches and lots of TV's and consoles. Different controllers and games line the walls. I turn and see Marcel leaning against a door frame. I walk towards him. 

"This is a beautiful place." I tell him and he nods. He takes down a hallway and opens a door revealing a beautiful bathroom. A giant bathtub sits in a corner. A shower next to it. He gives me a towel and cloth. One wall is just a window. It must be facing west because I can see the sun setting. "Aren't you worried about people looking in?" I ask, pointing towards the window. He shakes his head. 

"It's one way glass so the other side is a mirror." He says and I nod my head. "You shower and I'll try find you some clothes." He leaves the bathroom. I slowly take off my dirty, ripped clothes. I look at my naked body in the mirror and look at all the bruises and new small cuts around my body. I take the bandage off my arm and throw it away. The scar there is all closed up so I don't need it anymore. There's no more big cuts so there shouldn't be any new scars. I go to the shower and turn it on. The water rains down from the ceiling and I let it fall over me. Relishing the feel of the heat against my body. I grab some shampoo that smells good. I rub it in my hair. Lifting my arms causes some pain as my torso stretches. Broken rib. Probably more than one. I wash out the shampoo and find a nice smelling conditioner that I use on the ends of my hair. I wash off all the dried blood and dirt with the cloth Marcel gave me. The soap stings in the small cuts that riddle my body. I wash the conditioner out of my hair. I just stand in the water for a bit before turning it off and getting out. I grab the towel. It feels so soft against my skin. I dry myself off and wrap the towel around myself. I hear a soft knock on the door and I go open it. Marcel is standing there with some clothes. 

"We don't have any girl clothes cause everyone who lives here is a dude so I just brought some of mine. I hope you don't mind." He says. He looks up from the clothes and at my mostly naked body. He looks me up and down before handing me the clothes. I turn around and put the clothes down. I feel a soft hand on my back, running across the scars. I turn around quickly. 

"What are you doing?" I ask. He's about to answer but I cut him off. "Can I have some privacy please?" I snap. He turns around walks out, closing the door behind him. Fuck. I think. That was mean. I pull my own underwear and bra on before putting on the clothes he gave me. He gave me some grey sweat pants, that I have to tie the waistband stings as tight as I can to keep them up, and a black long sleeve shirt that I'm swimming in. I fold my clothes and put them on the edge of the sink. I don't know where else to put them. I find a comb and do my beat to untangle my hair. I walk out of the bathroom and smell something delicious. I go to the kitchen and see Marcel cooking. I sit down silently on one of the bar stools beside the counter. 

"I'm sorry for snapping." I say quietly. He doesn't respond. 

"Do you like pancakes?" He asks and looks back at me. I nod my head and smile. I run a hand through my wet hair.

"Okay good. That's like all I know how to make." He says with a smile and I smile back.


	12. Chapter 12

Me and Marcel ended up having a nice evening. He made us pancakes, we had a little wine, we played some video games. It was kinda weird considering his gang kidnapped me and beat me for what turned out to be three days. I hardly slept those three days and if I did I don't really remember. I feel weird like I feel tired but I also feel so awake. He gave me some cream that's supposed to help with the cuts and swelling. 

It's weird because Marcel has been super nice to me and he's really funny. We were both just laying on the big couches they have, talking and listening to music. 

"Do you know how to dance?" I ask Marcel. 

"Yeah..." he says hesitantly. "My mom made me take like slow dancing lessons as a kid." He laughs a bit. 

"I kinda taught myself. Me and my brother ended up being pretty good." I tell him. "I hope he's doing okay. He's probably not too worried about me. I've dropped off the face of the earth before." He nods his head. 

"Is he the reason you haven't tried to escape?" He asks me. 

"Yeah the one guys with the eagle mask told me that they know about him and they'll kill him if I resist so there's no use putting him in danger." I tell him. He nods. 

"How many people have you met?" He asks me. 

"Well there's you, owl mask, pig mask, eagle mask, terminator mask, red mask, hockey mask and devil's mask." I tell him. "I have no idea what their names are." He nods again. 

"I'll tell you their code names. Owl mask is Vanoss, pig mask is Wildcat, eagle mask is Moo, terminator mask is Terroriser, red mask is Nogla, hockey mask is Delirious, and devil's mask is Cartoonz." He says. "My code name is basically but I prefer Marcel so you can just keep calling me Marcel. I usually wear a dinosaur mask or this white mask that I have." I smile and nod. "And then there are a few that you haven't met yet. There's Panda, I'm sure you can guess what his mask is." He says making us both laugh. "There's also Smitty and Kryoz. Smitty has a milkbag mask and kryoz doesn't really have a mask he just wears these round sunglasses that he's modified, it's pretty cool." His phone goes off and his face becomes serious. 

"What's wrong?" I ask. 

"The rest of them are going to be back soon. Follow me." He says getting up. I stand up and follow him. He goes up the stairs where there's a large area with doors all around them. He goes to one room and open it. It's a pretty large room. It has an attached balcony on it. There are a few posters hung up on the walls and other wall decorations. The floor is cluttered with clothes and there's a large bed in the corner. 

"Is this your room?" I ask. 

"Yup. You're gonna have to stay in here for a bit until we talk to the other guys. I'm not sure what's gonna happen with you either once we talk to them." He says. I nod my head. I could still die. They could still decide to kill me. "Just please don't leave. I'll do my best to convince them okay? Just don't run." He says with pleading in his eyes. 

"Okay I promise." I say. I hear a door open downstairs. He puts a finger to his lips to shush me and I nod my head. He leaves the room and I'm left alone, waiting to know if I'll have a life after today. I hear talking downstairs but I can't make out what they're saying. I go out into the balcony and breathe in the fresh air. Looking out I see the city in the distance. It's a really beautiful view. I go over and put my hands on top of the cold stone railing. The wind blows my hair lightly. 

I sit down and let my legs dangle between the railing of the railing. I put my head down on my arms that lay across the top of the railing and just enjoy the view, trying not to think of what might happen to me.


	13. Chapter 13

~Delirious POV~

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" I ask Evan. He just told us that he doesn't think the girl is completely guilty. 

"She told Marcel that spoon and ohm attacked her." He tells us. "That they were brainwashed or something. She offered them her money and they just didn't respond." 

"How do we know she's not playing us?" Tyler asks. 

"You guys trust me don't you?" Marcels asks us. We all nod. Marcel has always been right about this type of this. I just don't know what to think about this whole situation. 

"So what are we supposed to do let her go?" I ask them. 

"No. We gotta figure out what happened with spoon and Ohm." Evan says. "So we just keep her here. Let her live in the house. Until we are able to figure out what happened to them and decide what to do with her." There's silence. 

"What if she decides to run or kill us?" I ask. "I don't trust her." 

"I'll vouch for her." Marcel says. We all turn and kind of stare at him. "I spent most of the day with her. If she wanted to run or kill she would've done it." 

"So are we all in agreement?" Evan asks. Everyone begrudgingly agrees. "So until we find out nobody puts a hand on her or you'll have me to deal with okay?" Everyone nods again. Everyone leaves to do their own thing. I grab Evans arm and he turns to me. 

"If I even get a bad feeling about her she's dead got it?" I whisper to him. He gives a slight nod before walking away. 

~Ciel's POV~

The door opens and I don't bother turning around. I'm still sitting on the balcony. I must've got lost in thought. Someone sits down next to me. I look to the side and see Marcel sitting beside me. He smiles at me and I smile back. 

"So they're not going to kill you." He says with a chuckle. "But you also don't get to leave. They're keeping you here until we can find out what happened with Spoon and Ohm." I breathe a sigh of relief. I get to live. 

"Do you know how long that will be?" I ask. He shakes his head and looks down. 

"No. We still have a lot that we don't know." He says. I nod and look back towards the city. 

"It's really beautiful out here." I tell him after a bit of silence. 

"Yeah it really is." He responds. There's a knock on his door and he gets up and walks over. He opens it and talks to someone before I hear the door close and his footsteps coming back. He sets something down beside me before sitting down again. I look over and see my work bag. 

"What's this for?" I ask. 

"For you." He says laughing a little. True, that was a stupid thing to says. I open the zipper and see my skateboard along with the extra clothes I bring to work and some toiletries. "He also said that you can have this but we'll be tracking like everything you send." He hands me my phone. Which I take and turn on. There's a bunch of notifications from work. Dammit, work. I totally forgot about work. There's a few texts from Nico also, asking me where I was and if I was safe. I open up our conversation. 

Nico - hey please text me when you can I really need to know you're safe  
Me - hey yeah I'm safe. Not sure when I'll be home. It will probably be a while. Don't worry about me. Sorry for not texting sooner.   
Nico - Ciel! You had me worried. Glad to hear your safe. Where are you?  
Me - I'm safe and I'll stay safe. That's all you need to know okay?  
Nico - okay... just stay in touch yeah?  
Me - of course. I love you  
Nico - I love you too

I close that conversation before looking through the texts from coworkers. I don't bother texting them all back. I decide to just send an email to my boss, Gerald, that I needed an extended break. He's really good about those things and he knows I need them sometimes. I turn off my phone and scoot closer to Marcel. We just sit there in silence for a while. It's a good silence though. I feel comfortable and content. The sun goes down and we go back in his room. 

"You can sleep on the bed and I can't sleep on the floor." He tells me. 

"No no the beds big enough for the both of us. It'll be fine." I say with a smile. 

"You sure?" He asks me. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable." 

"No I'll be fine." I say. He nods and smiles. I put on some sweat pants that I had in my bag and keep on Marcel's t-shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

I stare up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Marcel breaths steadily beside me. I tap my fingers on my stomach, just waiting to get tired. I pull out my phone and see that it's only 2:30am. I'm not gonna sleep so I might as well do something. I should explore the house. It's huge. They probably have a bunch of cool shit in here. 

I slowly sit up and take off the blankets. Trying not to move the bed and wake up Marcel. I quietly tiptoe to the door and open it slowly. I close it quietly and start my journey around the house. There are a few small lights on so I don't have to worry about bumping into things. I think it's only bedrooms up here so I go downstairs. My bare feet quietly pat against the cold, marble floors. The bottom of the stairs open up to the kitchen to the right and the living room to the left. There's an open door by the kitchen that I go to. It opens to a large dining area with a big table in the middle and some smaller tables to the sides. I leave the dining and continue my 'tour'. 

I go into some rooms with computers and monitors. Some just storage room. A few locked rooms. There's one room left to look at. It looks like a soundproof room. So it could be a few different things. I open the door and my mouth drops. It's not anything I expected. It's similar to a recording room but just huge. There's instruments strewn across the room. The walls are all padded with foam and there are a few microphones and headsets around. My eyes immediately land on a piano. It's a huge, black, grand piano. It looks shiny and new. Like hardly anyone has used it. I close the door behind me and go to the piano. I open up the top and prop it open. I open the keyboard cover and take off the strip of red velvet that protects the keys. I fold it and place it to the side. 

I lay my hands down on the keys, getting a feel for them. I take a breath and start to play *start song*. One of my favourites that I don't play for anyone really. Nico has heard me play it but that's it. I've been working on learning it for a long time. The first time I heard it, it was as if I was transported to a different world where I was happy and proud. I was a professional singer and songwriter. Now when I play it I get to go back to that world. A world where people know me for my music. Where I'm scar free. Where I'm loved and respected. My dream world. 

I sing along as I play. Letting the music flow through every part of me. Letting my mind go back to my dream world. Once I finish I breathe and realize that there are tears coming out of my eyes. I wipe them away. What is my life? 

"That was good." I hear a voice say. I jump up and back away. I look over and see hockey mask, delirious, leaning against the wall by the door. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask. My heart racing. 

"I heard you get up and I don't trust you so I followed you." He says nonchalantly. 

"You've been following me this whole time?" I ask him. He nods. "How did I not notice you?" 

"Cause you're not very observant." He says. "That's not very helpful." 

"Helpful for what?" I ask. 

"In case someone was stalking you." He says. "Trying to kill you." 

"Are you saying that you're trying to kill me?" I ask. My heart pounds faster. I don't like not being able to see his face. His eyes are a steely blue. They look like they can stare into my soul.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He says. "You wouldn't know either way." I shiver a little bit but try to conceal it. He turns around and opens the door, gesturing for me to leave. I go out the door but he grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall, putting a hand over my mouth so I can't scream. My eyes are wide and my breathing is rapid. I try to struggle out but he's much stronger and bigger than me. He comes close to my ear and whispers to me. 

"I swear to god. If I get so much as a fucking bad feeling about you. You're dead. You and your brother. Got it?" He asks. I nod my head. 

"Everything okay here?" I hear a voice from the stairs. Delirious immediately backs off. I look over and see Marcel standing there. 

"Everything's fine man." Delirious says. Marcel looks at me and I nod my head. 

"I just saw that you left so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Marcel says. 

"Yeah I'm good. I was just about to come back up anyways." I say and go towards him. 

"Goodnight Ciel." Delirious says. 

"Goodnight Delirious." I say back. Me and Marcel walk back up the stairs to his room. He closes the door behind us and I walk towards the bed. 

"What was that all about?" Marcel asks me. "Did he hurt you?" 

"No I'm fine. I couldn't sleep so I was looking around and apparently delirious followed me." I said. My heart was still pounding but I try to stay calm. I clench my hands by my side to stop them from shaking. I sit down on the bed and face the window and away from Marcel. Closing my eyes, I take a few deep breaths to steady my heartbeat. I feel the bed beside me go down and I feel a hand on my arm. 

"I know you're not okay." He says. 

"I'm fine." I say opening my eyes and looking forward. My hands have stopped shaking and my heart is at a regular beat. The rest of my body feels numb. So does my mind. "I just need some sleep." I say looking at Marcel. He looks into my eyes for a few seconds, trying to see something in them. I know he won't. He nods his head and stands up. He walks to the other side of the bed. I lay down and face the window. My mind is blank so I close my eyes and easily slip into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up in the morning and feel an arm draped over my waist. I kind of just lay there for a while waiting for Marcel to wake up. I don't want to go down there alone and I don't want to wake him up either. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm going to have to be around them at some point. I have to eat, drink, shower. I'm so terrified. I just have to keep my head down, not draw attention to myself. I'll probably spend most of my time in Marcel's room and on his balcony. Maybe I could get him to just bring me food. But I still have to shower, I could just sneak down. Fuck. I can't just hide forever. Will I be here forever? Am I going to die here? 

I feel Marcel move next to me. He takes his arm off my waist and I feel colder and less safe. He sits up and stretches. I sit up and cross my legs, looking over at Marcel. I run a hand through my long hair. 

"Good morning." He says with a smile. 

"Good morning." I say and smile back. 

"Do you want me to just bring you up some food?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"No. I'll go down. I'm probably gonna be here a while so I might as well get used to getting my own food and stuff." I say and he nods his head. He gets up and goes into his closet. He has a small sink and a mirror in his room. I quickly splash some water on my face and brush my teeth. Marcel comes out from the closet and I grab my bag and go in. There's a pair of jeans that I throw on and I take one of Marcel's shirts. It's a white long sleeve shirt with a dinosaur on it. I tie it into a tight knot on the front. I brush my hair out and run a hand through it. I go out and see Marcel waiting for me. He's wearing black sweats and a white t-shirt with some logo on it. The shirt is tight against his defined chest. This is the first time I really look at him. He's very handsome. His skin is a caramel color and he has short, curly, brown hair and brown eyes. His arms are muscular and he has his hands in the pockets of his sweats. 

"Ready?" He asks me. I reluctantly nod my head. My heart pounds and I feel nauseous. We leave his room and go downstairs. My heart is pounding in my ears. Marcel lightly touches my arm and looks at me giving me a slight nod, telling me it's gonna be okay. It helped a little. 

I hear talking from downstairs and I stiffen up. We walk into the kitchen and the talking immediately stops. I look down but I feel all of their eyes on me. I just follow Marcel. I look up for a second, trying not to make eye contact. I don't recognize any of them because none of them are wearing masks. Which makes sense. There's a very tall one with medium length, light brown hair and a beard, one with short light brown hair and a bit of a beard, and delirious is also there, still wearing his hockey mask. Maybe he never takes it off. All of them stare at me as I grab the bread off the counter and put two pieces in the toaster. Marcel hands me a plate and I put it on the counter. I grab a mug to get some coffee and turn around just to bump into a large body. I look up and see the one with the longer, light brown hair. He doesn't say anything or move so I just step around him. I pour myself some coffee and turn to get the cream but the one with the short brown hair stands too close and I spill some coffee on myself. It burns as it touches my chest and I suck in a breath. 

"Oh I'm sorry did you spill?" He says with a heavy Irish accent, terminator mask aka terroriser, I recognize that voice. He has a half smirk on his face. He hits the bottom of my coffee cup and more of it pours onto myself. I yelp a bit as it burns me. The three of them laugh. I hear my toast pop so I go for it but delirious gets there first and grabs it out of the toaster. He holds it up, wanting me to try and jump for it. I'm not going to give them that satisfaction so I set my almost empty mug down and turn around. The tall one blocks my path. 

"Where do you think you're going, murderer?" He says with a smirk, pig mask aka wildcat. The two bodies flash in my mind and bile rises in my throat. I manage to keep it down. 

"Just leave me alone." I say but it only comes out as a whisper. 

"Sorry what was that?" Terroriser asks and they all laugh. 

"Please." I say, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Just leave me alone." 

"Leave you alone?" Delirious says. "You really thought you could just walk around here unscathed?" I look down and try to step around the tall one. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me back. 

"Okay guys that's enough." I hear Marcel says. They ignore him. They continue to circle me. I needed out. I hate this. 

"Please." I say my voice wavering. They just laugh. One of them had turned on the gas stove so there was a flame coming from it. I needed to get out now. Suddenly they all pounce, wildcat grabs me and turns me around so my back is against his chest and the other two grab Marcel. Marcel yells something as the tall one basically carries me over to the stove. 

"What would happen if that pretty little face of yours wasn't so pretty?" He says and starts bringing my face towards the flame. I brace myself for the burn. Then I hear a voice. 

"What the fuck is going on here?" I hear someone yell. "Tyler fucking put her down!" He yells. 

"Come on Vanoss we're just having a little fun with our new roommate." Tyler says. Vanoss glares at him and Tyler pulls me away from the stove and places me down. I look up and see a very muscular man with medium length, black hair, and Asian features. He looks familiar. I look down and go past Vanoss and go upstairs. I hear one of them say something as I leave and the others laugh. But Vanoss says something to them. I don't hear anything else as I get to Marcel's room and shut the door behind me. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be alive at all. The tears start falling. I deserve this. I killed their people so I should be punished. But I hate it. I hate it so much. I don't want anymore. I go and open the doors to the balcony. The cool air greets my face. I go to the stone railing and look down. It's a long drop. A very long drop. 

I take a deep breath and hoist myself onto the ledge. I stand there on the edge. It's time to make a choice. I think to myself. Would I ever be set free? Or would this be the rest of my life? Being tortured and humiliated. I didn't want that. Not one bit. I inch myself to the ledge. There's no coming back if I do this. Maybe that's what I wanted. I would be free of the darkness and guilt I felt inside. I wouldn't have to be haunted by the image of those two men, bleeding to death on the cold cement. 

There were no tears now. No burden or darkness. Just nothing. I didn't feel anything, just numb. My entire body and mind said and felt nothing. Maybe this was the answer. I close my eyes and prepare myself to step. Then I feel a warm hand, grabbing mine. The warmth from that hand seems to spread throughout my body. I open my eyes and gasp, finally realizing what I was doing. Then the tears came, they came in sobs. I stepped off of the railing and turn to Marcel standing there. I don't look into his eyes I just hug him. I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. He puts his arms around me and squeezes me tightly. I sob into his chest. We stand there for a bit before he leads me inside. He lays down and I lay on his chest. He strokes my hair and back, just letting me cry. 

Once I'm done crying he gets up and brings me a new, clean shirt of his and a pair of sweats. I put both on as he turns his back and I crawl back into the bed and cover myself with the thick comforter. He kneels next to me. I just stare past him, out the French doors of the balcony. 

"I have to go. We have... business to discuss." He says to me. I nod my head slightly to acknowledge him. "Just text me if you need anything." He says, tapping my phone on the nightstand. He stands and waits for a second, waiting if I need to say anything before he leaves. When I don't he walks away and I hear the door open and shut behind him. 

I stay in bed for the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

Marcel brought me up food during the day but I didn't eat much. It was just left on the nightstand until he came up and took it. I tried to sleep some of the day but I mostly just stared outside until it got dark out. I heard the door open and someone come in. Marcel kneels beside the bed in front of me. 

"Good you're awake. Come with me." He says and stands up. He extends a hand and I take it. He lifts me up out of bed and I run a hand through my messy hair and straighten my clothes. He leads me out the door, still holding my hand. He leads me downstairs but not to the kitchen he leads me to a door at the back of the house. He opens it and lets me out. The view blows me away. While the other side of the house faces the city. This side faces the ocean. He laces out fingers together again and starts leading me down the grassy hill to the ocean. Neither of us have shoes on so our feet dig into the soft sand once we get closer to the ocean. The salty breeze enters my lungs, filling me up. 

Marcel sits down on the blanket I didn't realize was there. He must have brought it out before. I sit down next to him. The waves crash and the water flows in and out. Me and Marcel sit hand in hand on the dark beach in silence. I lay down and admire the millions of stars that can be seen from here. 

"I haven't seen the stars this bright in ages." I tell Marcel. My voice hoarse from not using it all day. 

"This is always my favourite spot to go." He says back. "This is our own private beach so nobody ever comes here and the guys hardly come down here either." He lays down next to me, hand still holding mine. There's silence between us for a bit. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I finally ask him. "Why aren't you being like the rest and trying to make my life a living hell?" He's silent for a second before answering. 

"I-I don't know honestly." He says. "I guess when I saw you and realized what had happened I had pity for you. You're so young and you were just defending yourself against spoon and ohm." I see their bodies again. Feel the blood coating my hands. 

"I still killed them." I say. "I should be punished. I should've just let them kill me." There it was, the thing I've been thinking, but never dared to say. He sits up and looks at me, I try to look away but he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. 

"Don't ever say that." He says, his eyes dark. "You defended yourself and nothing more. They attacked you out of nowhere and you protected yourself against them." He lets me go and I look back up, tears filling my eyes. 

"Thank you." I whisper out. "For everything." He squeezes my hand in response. 

"Ciel?" He asks. I look over at him again. 

"Yeah?" 

"Promise you won't do what you did today again?" 

"I promise." I tell him with a small smile. We both look back up at the stars, enjoying the cool night. 

I close my eyes, just listening to the sound of the waves. I must have drifted off because next thing I know I'm being carried back inside. I lay my head on his warm chest and listened as his heartbeat lulled me back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up in the morning and Marcel is already awake. He comes out of the closet, shirtless, and I take a second to admire his chiseled abs and back. I now notice that he has two big tattoos on his biceps. One is turquoise with balloons on it and the other is a dinosaur and unicorn. Both of them are nice and they suit him. 

"Enjoying the view?" He asks with a laugh. 

"Eh it's alright." I say with a mischievous grin. He laughs loudly, pulling on a shirt. 

"Toxiccc." He laughs. I sit up and stretch. "You gonna come down for breakfast?" 

"Yeah. You can go down and I'll meet you there." I say. 

"You sure?" He asks and I nod my head. He leaves and closes the door behind himself. I get out of bed and get dressed. I wear a pair of Marcel's sweats and a t-shirt of mine. I gotta somehow get more of my clothes. I should try talk to owl mask, Vanoss. I know which one he is now so that's good. I also know Tyler is the tall, brutal one and delirious, of course, because he never takes off his mask, and Terroriser. But the rest are unknown. I look at myself in the mirror and see that some scars are visible on my biceps and of course the two big scars on both of my forearms. I always find that my hands look really cool with all the scars on my fingers and hand. I usually wear longer sleeves but I look bangin in this shirt. 

I tie my hair up in a messy bun. I gotta take a shower today. I put on some deodorant and socks and go to the door. I take a deep breath and try to steady my pounding heartbeat. I will not be a victim today. 

I open up the door and go out. I head down the stairs and I, unfortunately, hear voices in the kitchen again. I keep my head up and walk into the kitchen. 

"Good morning." I say to them. I look at them all in the eyes. Vanoss is there, along with terroriser, and one with black hair and a scruffy beard. The black haired one looks so familiar too. All of a sudden it hits me, the coffee shop. "Oh my god. You're the guys from the coffee shop. The ones that said they knew my brother. You two." I point at Vanoss and the black haired one. "And another one, with the shaved sides of his hair." 

"Glad you're finally caught up." Vanoss says. 

"Damn now it makes sense." I say. "Which mask are you?" I ask the one with black hair. 

"I'm the red mask." He says with a thick Irish accent and I nod. Nogla. 

"Ah so now I just need to meet Moo, Panda, Smitty, and Kryoz." I say grabbing a mug. I fill it with coffee and I sense someone come up behind me. I turn around slowly and see terroriser. "Terroriser." I say with a smirk and step around him smoothly. I open the fridge and grab creamer and the egg carton. Marcel hands me a pan and I find a spatula and a small spoon for my coffee. I get some butter and put it in the pan, spreading it around. 

"Does anyone want eggs?" I ask, turning to face them. They all kind of stare at me. 

"I'll have two." Marcel says with a smile. I look towards the rest, expectantly. 

"Sure I'll have two also." Vanoss says and the rest look at him kinda shocked. I smile at him and he smiles back. Terroriser leaves but Nogla smiles slightly and nods, holding up two fingers. I go to the freezer and take out some bacon which I defrost in the microwave. 

"Morning Brock." I hear Vanoss say. Marcel leans against the counter near me while Vanoss and Nogla are sitting on the bar stools at the counter. I turn around and see the guy from the coffee shop with the shaved sides of his head. Brock? I don't know that name. 

"Morning." He says with a small smile. "I'll be out for the rest of the weekend." He's eagle mask, moo. He helped me when I was tied in the basement. 

"Do you want breakfast before you go?" I ask him with a smile. He looks at me kind of shocked. 

"No I'm good." He says after a second. He returns the smile and I give him a slight nod of my head, as a thank you for what he did. He gives a tiny nod back, before heading out the door. I crack the eggs into the pan and put bacon into the other pan. 

I finish cooking and grab a bunch of plates and fill them up with the food. Me and Marcel bring the plates over to the guys. I sit down at the bar stool beside Vanoss. Nogla takes his plate to the living room and Marcel sits on the other side of me. We eat in a comfortable silence.


	18. Chapter 18

After I shower I spend most of the day with Marcel and Nogla, who I found out is named David or Daithi. We played a bunch of video games and just chatted. Nogla is pretty nice actually but it's so funny when he rages at video games. Marcel does it too and he loves to troll Nogla. Although Nogla probably trolls both of us way more than anything. I stand up and stretch. I should find Vanoss. 

"Do you guys know where Vanoss would be?" I ask. "I gotta talk to him." 

"He's probably in his office upstairs at the end of the hall." Marcel says. I set down my controller and walk upstairs. My ribs still hurt a little but I've been healing pretty fast, like usual. Just a few faint scars riddle my ribs and chest. Fitting in with the rest of them. I find the office door and knock lightly. I hear a click and then the door opens. Vanoss sees me standing there and gestures for me to come in. He sits back at his desk and motions for me to sit. 

"I need clothes." I say running a hand through my hair. "And makeup and to talk to my brother." 

"I can get you whatever you want." He says. "But you can't leave the house." 

"Why not?" I ask. 

"Because I don't trust you." 

"Then send someone with me. Send Marcel with me." 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"Because you killed two of my fucking people Ciel that's why." 

"And you could easily kill my brother if I did anything!" I yell at him. 

"Fine." He says. His eyes dark with rage. "I'll take you, lets go." He gets up and grabs some keys. 

"Right now?" I ask and he nods. "Okay just let me just put on my jeans and grab a jacket." He grabs a leather jacket from behind his chair and leaves the office with me close behind. I quickly stop in Marcel's room and throw on my jeans and my own black jacket. I go out and go downstairs. Evan is lean against the wall and pushes himself off when he sees me. I follow him to the elevator that I somehow have never seen before. The door closes and the last thing I see is Marcel looking at me, very confused. We go down to what must be a garage underground. But I was not expecting what I saw. 

The elevator opened up to a huge, completely white room. There were a ton of different vehicles there. All fancy cars or big vans and a few motorbikes. Vanoss walks right to the motorbike. He tosses me a helmet. 

"There's a ton of vehicles here. Can't we take one of those?" I say looking at him. He smirks at me and puts on his helmet on and climbs on the motorbike. I pull my helmet on and hop on behind him. He stars it up and I wrap my arms around his waist to hang on. I hear him chuckle and I roll my eyes. He slowly goes to a platform at the end of the garage and presses a few buttons. The platform raises and opens up above us. We emerge at the front of the house, facing the city. Vanoss revs the engine before speeding off. The wind rips at my clothes, I'm glad I put on a jacket. I enjoy the warmth emitting from Vanoss and take in my surroundings. It's beautiful out here. 

~time skip~

We arrive at my house and I see the car in the driveway. It's Sunday so it makes sense that Nico is home. I get off the bike and take off my helmet, placing it on the back of the bike. Vanoss stays on the bike with his helmet on. He hands me a silver bracelet. 

It's a simple band with two balls on each end of the bracelet. He slips it onto my wrist and it tightens automatically to fit my wrist and not fall off. 

"What's this for?" I ask him him. 

"It's a tracker and microphone so I'll be listening to what you say. So you can't try and escape or tell him where you were or how to get there." He says. I roll my eyes and he laughs as I walk in. I realize I don't have my keys so I knock on the door. After a second Nico opens the door and his eyes go wide. 

"Ciel! Where the hell have you been?" He asks. "You didn't text me after that one night." 

"Can I come in?" I ask him. "I just have to grab some clothes and I have to go again." He moves aside and let's me in. 

"What's going on? Who is that?" He says motioning you Evan as he closes the door. 

"Listen I can't tell you anything right now." I say, he just looks at me confused. I start going to my room and he follows me. "All you need to know is that I'm okay and I'll stay okay but I just have to be gone for a while. You can't come looking for me you can't get others to find me. Okay?" I look pleadingly into his eyes. "Please Nico. I need you to promise me." He looks away and runs a hand through his dark brown hair and sighs heavily. 

"Okay I promise." He says hesitantly. I smile at him and grab a bag and start filling it with clothes. Nico kneels down beside me. I look at him and he puts a finger to his lips. He puts something on my bag and I look down to see a gun in there. I grab Nico's hand squeeze it in thanks. I throw as much clothes as I can into the bag and throw some makeup and hair product in it as well. I go to the door and give Nico a hug. 

"Stay safe." He says into my ear. 

"I'll see you soon okay?" I say, knowing it won't be soon. He knows it too but nods his head anyways. "I love you so much big brother." 

"I love you too little sis." He says. I pull back and see a stray tear fall from his eye. I wipe it away and smile at him. I take a deep breath and head out the door, back to Vanoss. I turn around once more and wave at Nico who waves back. I put on my helmet and get on the bike. Vanoss starts it up and we head back to the mansion.


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the day was quite boring. Marcel, Nogla, and I just hung out today. Nobody else came to hang with us for very long. When they were around us they completely ignored me.

"Guys. Meeting. Ciel just do... whatever." Vanoss says to the guys. He hasn't let me take the bracelet off. I tried earlier to get it off but it shocked me, it's a cute bracelet at least. The guys get off the couch and go to the meeting room where the door is shut behind them. 

I play some single player video games before getting bored. I sigh and get up. I'll play some piano while I wait for them to finish. I go into the room and close the door behind me. I uncover the piano and open it up. I run my hands across the smooth keys and relish the feel of them under my fingers. I take a breath before I start to play. I play some Sia. I know a lot of her songs so I start with house on fire, then footsteps, reaper, broken glass, and finally I start my favourite song of hers, bird set free. The lyrics have always been something I've connected with, especially the chorus. I used to listen to this after the worse times with my parents. I don't usually sing but this song, I just can't help it. When I finish the song I breathe slowly and realize I'm crying. 

"That was amazing." Someone says from the door. I jump a little before quickly wiping the tears away and looking over. Vanoss leans on the closed door. 

"Oh uh... thanks." I say, quietly. 

"How long have you been playing?" He asks. 

"Around like 10 years. I've been playing since I was 12." I see something in his eyes, but I'm not sure what it is. "Do you play?" I ask him. 

"Nah not piano. I'm more of a guitar guy myself, I also enjoy making remixes." He says motioning to the guitars on the wall. I nod and notice him staring at the scars on my arms. 

"Go ahead and ask Vanoss." I say. 

"How did you get the scars?" 

"Lots of different things. You're gonna have to be more specific about which ones." He comes over and I scoot to let him sit beside me on the bench. I sit cross legged and face him. I extend my arms and let him look at them. He gently touches the large scars on my forearms. Two for each arm. 

"These." He says. 

"That's from my broken arms. Both the radius and the ulna, completely shattered they healed in a week with no cask or anything and these scars are the only evidence it ever happened." I tell him. He looks shocked at me. 

"How is that possible?" 

"I'll tell you some other time Vanoss." 

"Evan." He says out of the blue. 

"What?" I ask him. 

"My name's Evan. You can call me Evan or Vanoss, it doesn't really matter." I give him a small smile. I don't tell people about my scars so I don't know why I'm telling Evan. We both get off the bench and go to the kitchen. Everyone stands around talking and laughing. There's pizza on the counter and they all have a beer or something from the fridge. Everyone kind of quiets down when they see me and Evan. I get a few glares from Tyler, Terroriser, and another one who I haven't seen before. He has short brown hair and a big beard. Delirious is just kind of there, no reaction. There's another guy I haven't seen who is just looking confused. 

"Who the hell are you?" He asks me. He's not that tall with brown hair and a backwards hat on. He has a short beard that matches his hair. I look towards Evan, not really sure what to say. 

"I-I'm Ciel." I say. 

"Anthony." He says back. I see a tattoo of a panda on his arm along with a whale, I think Moby Dick, and a few others that I can't quite make out. 

"You've been gone for some time." Evan says to him. "Come with me I'll explain everything." Anthony nods and follows Evan out. 

"Beer?" Nogla asks me. I nod my head and smile. He opens a bottle before handing it to me. I take a sip before grabbing a plate and a slice of pizza. The guys go back to talking and after a while they completely forget that I'm there. Evan and Anthony came back but I couldn't decipher what emotion was on Anthony's face. I'll just stay out of his way. 

I finished my beer and pizza and just kind of sat there, listening to everyone else's conversations. They had some music on so I was kind of just vibing. It started getting a little overwhelming so I sneak away. I go upstairs and see some sliding doors, I open them and see a giant balcony. It looks towards the ocean as the sun sets. I go to the balcony and sit down, letting my legs dangle off the ledge. The cool breeze goes through my hair and I breathe in the ocean air. 

"What are you doing?" Delirious asks from behind me. 

"Just appreciating the beauty." I say gesturing to the ocean. "Come sit." I pat the floor beside me. I don't hear anything for a bit then I hear footsteps and see delirious sit down from the corner of my eye. 

"I've never really looking out this way much." He says. 

"How long have you been living here?" I ask. 

"I don't know a little more than a year I guess." I nod my head and rest my head on my arms. I feel delirious watching me. I turn my head and meet his eye contact. His eyes roam my face. They linger on the scar that goes across my jaw. I usually have it covered with makeup. 

"Why do you always where the mask?" I ask him. 

"I have my reasons. Why are you covered in scars?" He asks. I chuckle. 

"I have my reasons." I say and his eyes glint with amusement. "Tell me about the mask and I'll tell you about the scars." He laughs lightly and turns back to the sunset. We sit there in silence until the sun goes down. I start shivering a little. 

"Here." Delirious says. He takes off his hoodie and gives it to me. I smile and put it on. It smells like cologne and sweat. He's left in just a black t-shirt. He's very muscular and the shirt is tight on his chest. Scars litter his arms. 

"I guess we're not so different after all." He says when he sees me looking at his arms. "Don't get too comfortable I'll still kill you the second I get any bad vibes from you." 

"It would be weird if you didn't." I say and we both laugh. I look back towards the ocean, the crashing waves the only sound between us. 

I could have sworn delirious scooted closer to me.


	20. Chapter 20

The two bodies lay on the cold pavement, bleeding from stab wounds in the neck and the stomach. The blood bright red against the grey pavement. The one coughs and I go up to him, putting pressure on the wound in his stomach. The blood keeps flowing as if my hands aren't even there. I take off my jacket and try to use that to help stop the bleeding. 

"It's gonna be okay. I'll save you." I say to him. I look at his face and the breath catches in my throat. The face that looks back at me is Nico. 

"You did this to me." He says, his eyes had gone completely white. "YOU DID THIS!" He yells. 

I shoot up and try to wipe the blood off my hands. My heart is racing and my breathing is raged. I feel hands on my shoulders, grounding me. 

"Hey hey it's okay. It was just a dream." I look up and see Marcel. I blink a few times and everything clears up. It was just a dream. I look down at my hands, no blood. I start calming my breathing. Just a dream. Just a dream. Marcel lets go of my shoulders and I look at him. He's fully dressed but the sun is hardly up. 

"Why are you dressed?" I ask him. "It's like 7am." 

"We do training Four times a week and then missions for one or two. Then one or two days off." He says and I nod. 

"Can I train with you guys?" I ask. I'm not gonna sleep anyways and I haven't been able to work out lately. 

"Uh yeah? I'll go quickly ask Vanoss but I'm sure it'll be fine." He says before getting up and leaving. I get up and get dressed. I pull on my black lightweight leggings, sports bra, and a light grey tank top. I look at the scars on my arms. The gym is the only place where I don't wear a long sleeved shirt. The gym I go to at home is small and usually not very busy so not many people see them. After noticing delirious's scars I don't feel too anxious about them. I'm sure they all have scars. Marcel comes back in. "Vanoss says it's fine." He tells me and I smile. I put my hair up into a pony tail and me and Marcel walk downstairs. I notice Marcel glancing at my arms. He's trying to be polite. 

"You can ask me about them you know." I tell him. 

"Seems like a long story." He says. "Maybe some other time you can tell me all about it." We we go down some more stairs and past the room I was first in. We go through another door which opens up to a large room with a bunch of workout equipment. There's also a large sparring ring in the middle of the room and punching bags are scattered around the room. One side of the room is full of targets. The guys are already waiting by the sparring ring. I get a few strange looks. 

"Alriiiggghhttt." Evan says as he walks up to all of us. "We're gonna do a jog first to get warmed up and then it's sparring and working on technique. Let's go." He says. He brings us outside and we start our run. There's a path around the property that we follow. We run for about an hour. It starts out slow but we slowly build up speed. I'm not the best at endurance so when we get back I'm out of breath. I drink a bunch of water and do some stretches before we start our sparring. The others are sparring together so I work on my punches and kicks. I take a small break to drink some water and watching the other guys spar. They're good. Better than me I bet. Vanoss is sparring delirious, Brian and Marcel, wildcat and Nogla, and moo and panda. 

"Ciel!" I hear Vanoss yell. I turn to him. "Swap out with delirious." My eyes go wide but I do what he tells me. Everyone stops and watches us. We start the sparring with Vanoss throwing some slower punches and I easily dodge. He starts going faster and I dodge faster. I throw some punches that he easily dodges. I start to get tired so I get hit a few times, I know there'll be bruises. I don't allow myself to react much before we're at it again. The punches become grabs that I have to get out of. Then he grabs me from behind. I grab his arm and flip him over, slamming him on the ground. Before I can react Vanoss slides a leg against my feet and I'm on the ground. He gets on top of me and holds me down. I wrap my feet around his and flip him over before holding him down. After a second I get off of him and help him stand up. I can tell that everyone is staring at me. 

"How long have you been training?" Vanoss asks me. 

"I don't know like 4 or 5 years." I say. 

"Could use some work but that was good." He says. "Let's get back to work. Delirious." He gestures him over. I go back to the punching bag.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few days were similar to Monday. We wake up early and go for an hour run then we spend a few hours working on fighting techniques. I either just used the punching bag or me and Marcel or Moo sparred. They did some knife and gun work but I wasn't allowed which was fine. I did some other workouts when they worked on that. Today we were just about to finish up. 

"Ciel!" Vanoss calla from the middle ring. I look up and he motions for me to come over. 

"Are we sparring again?" I ask him. We hadn't done that since the first day. 

"Nah this time you'll be fighter Tyler." My heart stops in my chest. Most people have gotten used to me being there and have either been nice to me or ignored me. Except for Tyler. He still hates me. The others have definitely been taking it easier on me but I know Tyler won't. He's also like 6'5, at least. He's definitely a lot stronger than the other guys. This isn't going to be good. I do a few quick stretches before going into the ring across from Tyler. He's huge next to me. I'm only 5'5. Most of them are taller than me but Tyler and Nogla especially. I put my hands up and Tyler attacks immediately. Full force. I dodge and block punches. A few I don't dodge or block they hurt a lot more than any of the other guys. I can't even try to fight back, only defence. It starts getting harder and harder and I get hit more and more. All of a sudden images start popping into my mind. Images of my parents, the people they brought it. And suddenly I'm back in that house. I'm 15 years old and I'm in that basement. It's those men beating me. I'm on the ground, helpless. I can't do anything. I just curl up into a ball and wait for it to stop. Not saying anything and just waiting for it to stop. Then there are hands on my arms, I try to struggle to get them off. I hear my name. I open my eyes and see a mask. I try to get out of their grip in panic. 

"Ciel it's me." He says. Everything comes rushing back. I'm not in that basement. This is delirious in front of me. I'm not in that basement. I look around but nobody else is there. "They all left. It's just us." 

"What happened?" I ask, my voice weak and quiet. 

"You don't remember?" He ask and I shake my head. "You and Tyler were fighting and all of a sudden you just stopped defending yourself. Tyler didn't stop, he kicked your legs out from under you and started kicking. You just curled up into a ball. We called off Tyler but you just stayed on the ground, silently crying. Nobody knew what to do so I sent everyone out before trying to talk to you." We sit there in silence for a little while. "What happened to you?" Tears burn my eyes again. I can't stop them from flowing. 

"I-I'm so fucked up." I say and cover my face with my hands. Delirious grabs my hands away. 

"Hey look at me. I can't take off this damn mask. Even thinking about it makes me shut down. I'm fucked up too. You can tell me about it when you're ready okay?" He wipes the tears from underneath my eyes. His blue eyes are sharp and... beautiful. "Let's go get some food okay?" I nod my head and he helps me stand up. My body aches a bit. I wipe the rest of the tears away and take a deep breath. We go upstairs where everyone is hanging out. The smell of Chinese food in the air. They all quiet a bit when they see me. Vanoss hands me a beer and they all go back to talking. I take a plate and put some food on it. I take it outside and sit on the patio table. I sit in silence just enjoying the cool ocean breeze. 

"Mind if we join you?" Marcel asks from the door. I turn around and see him, Brock, Nogla, Vanoss, Delirious, and Panda. 

"Not at all." I say and motion to the chairs. They go back to talking and laughing except this time... they include me in the conversations. 

It was the first night that I truly smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day there was no training, they had a mission today. I still ended up waking up early so I decided to do my own small work out. I got dressed and snuck out the room as Marcel slept peacefully. 

"What are you doing?" A voice asks, making me jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I turn to see Vanoss sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee. His hair is messy and he's shirtless. His muscles are defined. 

"I was just gonna go for a run and then workout. I know there's no training today but now I'm in a routine." I say with a small laugh. He just nods. I make myself a light breakfast before setting my dishes down and start to head out. Vanoss follows me. 

"What are you doing?" I ask him. 

"Going for a run." He says with a smirk. "Can't let you go alone." 

"Still don't trust me huh?" He shrugs his shoulders and we start our run. My endurance still isn't great so I'm out of breath when we get back but Vanoss hasn't even broken a sweat. We go into the gym and Vanoss jerks his head, motioning me into the sparring ring. We work on my technique for quite a while. Going slowly, Vanoss helping me with my footing and how to punch correctly for the most damage to the other person without doing damage to myself. We train mostly in silence except for him giving me pointers. By the time we're done I'm sweating and out of breath. We mostly just worked on my offence and we'll work on defence another day. Evan tosses me a water bottle and grabs one for himself. We do stretches and head upstairs. I grab some clothes and take a quick shower. It's late afternoon so they're all locked away in the big conference room, finishing up the planning of their mission tonight. I have no idea what that mission is, they haven't told me anything. I'm fine with it. I spend my time cooking or playing piano or video games. Sometimes when the meetings are in the bracelet from Vanoss grows warm or sometimes there's pressure. It used to confuse me but I've kind of gotten used to it. Vanoss hasn't said anything about it so maybe it's just the bracelet. They come out later as I'm just finishing up a chicken teriyaki stir fry. Some grab some food but others just go upstairs. They eat quickly and I get a few thank you's. While the rest go upstairs delirious helps me put the dishes. 

"You didn't need to do that." I say after I turn on the dishwasher. "Don't you need to be getting ready for the mission?" 

"Nah I'm not going." He says nonchalantly. 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"Someone's gotta stay here with you. The others will do it next mission." He tells me. "Thank you for supper." He says before going to the living room. I guess it makes sense that someone has to stay, I just assumed it would always be Marcel. The rest of the guys come down. They're all dressed in black and leather, weapons strapped all around them, masks in hand. They get in the elevator and the house goes quiet. I sit beside Delirious. 

"What are those scars from?" He asks. 

"I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours." I say and he chuckles. 

"Deal." 

"When I'm hurt I heal quickly but I'm left with scars and no long lasting effects on me. The worse the injury the bigger the scar is." I say. He nods, letting me continue. "My parents figured that out and they wanted to test how far it could go. They took me into our basement and started with my fingers. Breaking one and then seeing how fast it would heal. Then they broke my hands and wrists." I show him my hands and the little scars that riddle them. "Then they broke my arms. Both bones were shattered and that's why these scars are bigger. The smaller scars are from small fractures or cuts that I had. Then they broke my elbow and humerus. Then my feet and my ankles and then my legs." My eyes start to well up. "I would scream and cry for days at a time but once a bone was healed then they broke another one. They would tie me down, wouldn't give me any pain killers. Sometimes I would pass out from the pain just to wake up a few hours later with my limbs bent at awkward angles. The pain only got worse." Tears flow from my eyes. "They broke my femurs and my hips. They broke every single one of my ribs. And then..." what I try to say gets stuck in my throat. The tears come in sobs. I can't say it so I just show him. I pull off my shirt and show him my back. I hear him take in a breath. The scars on my arms don't compare to the jagged scar that takes up much of my back. 

"They broke your back?" He asks and I nod. I feel his cold hands tracing the scar down my back. Across the smaller ones that branch off of the big one. I pulled my shirt back on. I feel far too exposed. I've hardly shown anyone that. I wrap my arms around myself and wipe my tears away. I take a deep breath and look up at delirious. His eyes are crystal blue, a flash of rage flashes through them for a second and then it's gone. He takes a deep breath and reaches up to his face, removing the mask. Underneath his face is painted as a clown. 

"I have this on in case I lose my mask." He says. Through the makeup I see sharp cheekbones. He takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. "I haven't taken it off in front of someone for... as long as I can remember. As I want to remember." He takes a cloth and soaks it in warm water. He brings it up to his face, but puts it down again. I go over to him and touch his hand. 

"Let me." I say. He gives me the cloth before sitting on the closed toilet. I come close to him, putting myself between his legs. I tilt his head back a little and start rubbing the makeup off. I notice as I get more and more off that his face has scars on it. His hair is jet black and his cheek bones are sharp. He has full lips, a pointed nose, and his jawbone is defined with light stubble. I get all the makeup off and put down the cloth. I trace my fingers across the scar that goes from his forehead, down his temple, and halfway across his cheek. The scar is copied on the other side of his face. Another one goes from the middle of his forehead, down his nose, and past his mouth, cutting his lips. I didn't notice that delirious has his eyes open, staring at me. His hands drifted to my hips. 

"My parents were not so different from yours. They beat me when I did something wrong. I got bullied at school for it so I started wearing the mask. Then people always tried to rip off the mask so I wore the makeup. Then one day, my parents kicked me out. I was on the streets for 2 days before Vanoss found me. We were both kids but he took me in. He saved me." His blue eyes full of rage, and sadness. A single tear falls from his eye. I wipe it away, my hands still resting on the side of his face. 

He pulls me closer, looking at my lips. I lean closer, sweeping away a piece of stray hair from his face. I can feel his breath on my lips. We're so close. He pulls me in close and our lips collide. Our lips move together as one. I move my legs so I'm straddling him. He easily picks me up by my ass. He puts on his mask when we exit the bathroom so I gently kiss and suck on his neck as he takes me upstairs, trying not to leave too many noticeable marks. He opens a door and goes into a room. He closes the door behind us and takes off his mask, throwing it to the side. Our lips crash together again. The passion is burning between us as he lays me on his bed and climbs on top of me. He takes off my shirt and I take off his. We pause a moment, looking at each other's scars. Just lightly touching each other's scars. Our eyes meet and we're kissing again. His lips move down to my neck and to my chest, before climbing back up to my mouth. My hands fumble at his belt as I try to undo it. He chuckles before helping me and pulling off my pants in one smooth motion. 

"Do you want to do this?" He asks and I nod my head, bringing him closer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We lay beside each other, catching our breath. I roll over and place my head on his scarred chest. My fingers absently grazing the scars. His hand does the same on my back. I let his steady heartbeat lull me into a peaceful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

When I wake up in the morning delirious is already gone. I'm still naked so I quickly grab my clothes that are scattered around the floor and put them on. I quietly open the door to Marcel's room so I can get changed. I go into the closet and throw on some sweats and a tank top so I can go for a run. I'm tying my hair up as I walk out the closet. 

"Fun night?" Marcel asks from the bed. I jump slightly and mentally face palm. 

"Sorry did I wake you?" I ask him, avoiding the question. 

"I was about to get up anyways. It's almost 11." He says. "Are you going for a run?" I nod my head. "I'll join you just give me a sec." he gets up and goes into the closet. I quickly brush my teeth and he comes out. We walk silently outside and start our run on the regular path. 

"So what happened last night?" He asks. 

"Nothing." I say flatly. 

"Oh come on. I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about." He says with a slight laugh. I look over at him and he smiles lightly. He probably knows what happened already. 

"Well I slept with Delirious." I say. "And he was gone before I woke up this morning. There's not much more to say." 

"Did you like it?" He asks and I laugh.

"Probably the best sex I've ever had." I say with a breathy laugh. "I'm guessing everyone knows." 

"Yup. We realized that both of you were in there and when delirious came down for our briefing he didn't deny it. Vanoss seemed pretty pissed and so was Tyler but the rest of us were hyped." He says laughing. My face goes red in embarrassment. Marcel must have noticed. "Don't worry about it. Everyone's had their fair share in fucking." 

"If you already knew why did you ask?" I ask him. 

"I wanted to confirm and I'd say we're friends so isn't this what friends talk about?" He asks with a smile. Friends. I'm friends with the people that kidnapped me. I fucked someone who kidnapped me. What the fuck is my life? 

"That's true. I'm guessing you don't want the details?" I ask him with a small laugh. 

"Oh fuck no." He says laughing as well. We finish our run in a comfortable silence. 

When we get back I take a nice long shower. Relishing the feel of the hot water flowing down my body. Washing everything away. I get out and realize that I forgot to bring clothes down. I sigh and grab my dirty clothes before going upstairs in just a towel. I get a few whistles from the guys in the living room but I just laugh and flip them, they all laugh. I laugh a little as I get to Marcel's room. It's weird to think that I'm actually becoming friends with these people. I grab a pair of Marcel's sweats and a long sleeve shirt of mine and start getting dressed. I hear the door open and I hear Marcel's voice. I can't tell what he's saying so I open the closet door, only wearing a bra and his sweats. He is taken aback a bit and I realize it's from my scars, not that I'm half naked. 

"So when are you gonna tell me that story of those scars?" He asks as I pull on the long sleeve. 

"You got time now?" I ask him and he nods his head. I sit down on his bed and he sits next to me. I tell him the story I told delirious the night before. About my 'talent' and how my parents used it as a weapon. I showed him my scars and told him everything. He listens intently, never interrupting me. 

"So that's the story of my scars." I say and pull back on my shirt, after showing him my back. We just sit in silence, he doesn't know what to say. I don't blame him, it's a lot to take in. I don't want his pity anyways. "Can we go eat? I'm starving." I say with a small laugh and he nods.


	24. Chapter 24

The rest of the day is pretty boring. Delirious has been ignoring me, it kinda bothered me at first but I got over it. If that's how he wants to play this then that's fine. Vanoss comes down the stairs as the rest of us are watching a random movie. 

"Hey, Misfits are throwing a party tonight and we're invited." He tells us. "Ciel you too." I'm kinda surprised that I get to go. I never go out with them. I just assumed I would stay home with somebody. Tyler starts to protest about me going but Vanoss shuts him down. "We leave in half an hour." He says. The guys stay sitting but I get up. I take a little bit to get ready so I should start now. 

I go up to Marcel's room. I packed a bit of nice clothes, just in case, and I'm glad I did. I take it out of the bag. I get changed into a black bra with a black long sleeve lace crop top, that's just long enough to cover most of my scars. Just a few peek out the bottom and the lace sleeves make the scars disappear. I throw on a pair of ripped black jeans. I grab my makeup and go to the mirror, where I sit down and start the process. In the middle of it Marcel comes in. 

"Who are the misfits?" I ask him. 

"They're our drug hookup and friends." He says. "They own a bar downtown and they'll throw these huge parties once in a while and we have a vip lounge there so we're out of all of it. Oh you'll be able to meet Smitty and kryoz tonight." He says. 

"I thought they were part of BBS?" 

"They were but they've integrated more into the misfits, but they'll help us out when needed. And they keep an eye on the misfits." I nod and go back to doing my makeup. I decided to do a full face and I just finished up the foundation now I just need to do highlighter, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I decide to do a gold eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara. I do gold highlighter and put on a bit of gold body glitter so I'm super sparkly. I put in some small gold earrings and put on perfume. 

"Let's go!" Someone yells from downstairs. I quickly get up and put on my black and gold vans before going down. They all look at me as I come down the stairs. They all look nice, just dressed casually. 

"Ready?" I ask them. We all head towards the elevator. We go down to the garage and people start getting in cars. I see delirious looking at me, expecting me to go in the car with him. I look away and walk towards the car Vanoss is standing at. It's a black F8 and it looks cool as fuck. He gives me a smirk and gets in. I get in the passenger seat and admire the car. He starts it up and drives us out the other guys either ahead of us or behind. 

"So will I have a baby sitter tonight or am I free to roam?" I ask him. He laughs slightly. 

"You'll be free to roam." He says. He then hands me a card and a gold bracelet. 

"What are these?" I ask. 

"The card is for the drinks and the bracelet is an emergency tracker." He says. 

"Well at least it's cuter than the last one." I say slipping on the bracelet and grabbing the black card. The bracelet tightens against my wrist so it won't fall off. "So you'll be watching my whereabouts all night?" 

"Nah it's not activated. It'll only activate if you leave the club or if I manually do it." He says. "Like I said, you're free to do whatever tonight." 

"What if I need air or something?" I ask him. 

"There's a rooftop patio that you can go to. Just use that black card to unlock the door." He says. There's silence for a few moments. 

"Thank you." I say quietly. 

"Yeah yeah whatever." He says giving me a cheeky grin. We arrive to the bar soon after that.


	25. Chapter 25

The bar seems pretty plain outside, the only thing indicating that it's a bar is the bass of the music leaking out of it. There are a few windows and lights flash out of them once in a while. Two guys meet us at the doors. They friendly greet the guys. One has short curly brown hair and the other has longer blond hair. They notice me standing to the side. 

"Who's the girl?" The guy with blond hair asks. 

"I'm Ciel." I tell them. "And you guys are?" I ask with a smile. 

"I'm Smitty and that's John, or kryoz." The brown haired one says. "Nice to finally meet you." Finally? Do they know what I did? God I hope not. I smile back at them. 

"Well follow us." They say and lead us inside. 

We walk up to the doors and the security lets us in. I get a few looks but Vanoss puts a hand on my back, indicating that I'm with them. His hand grazes the exposed skin of my lower back sending tingles up my spine. The touch like electricity. I shake my head, putting the thoughts out of my head. 

There's a hall with a few lights that lead to the bar. When the bar opens up it's definitely not what I had expected. We walk on a balcony that goes all the way around the bar. There's a lower level that's a huge dance floor with bars around the edges and a few tables and couches around the edge. Then there's an upper layer filled with private rooms and lounges. The lights flash and there's lots of smoke in the air. The scent of weed, body odour, and alcohol fills my nose. 

We follow Smitty and John past people hanging out on the balcony and go up the stairs to a lounge labeled vip. Smitty opens the door with a keycard and we go into a crowded, smoke filled room. 

"Vanoss! You guys made it." A tall guy with an Australian accent says as he stands. "You got the cards right? I sent the extra like you asked." He says and scans everybody's face until he lands on mine. "You must be the reason for that card. I'm Cameron but you can call me fitz." He says and extends a hand my way. He takes it and kisses the top of it, making me blush. "And you are?" 

"I'm Ciel." I say smiling. He gives me a wide smile back. 

"You guys have your own private lounge just next door, the bartender's already there if you need anything else you know where to go." He says. I follow the guys to the next room.

Some time passes. People have come in and out and now the guys are mostly drunk or high and they all have women on their laps. Me and Brock just sit at the bar quietly drinking together. I have a good enough buzz going. 

"Why don't you join them?" I ask Brock motioning towards the other guys. 

"Remember when I told you I had people you reminded me of?" He asks and I nod my head. He pulls out a black picture but when he swipes over it two females appear. An adult and a child. "They're why." 

"Do they know about them?" I ask him. 

"Evan does but the other guys don't." 

"Do you ever miss them?" 

"Every minute that I'm away from them. My daughter, Briana, is almost 3."

"Is she the one I remind you of?" I ask laughing. 

"No you remind me of my wife, Lauren. We've been together for so long and I just see some of her mannerisms in you." I nod my head and smile. 

"Do they live in Los Santos?" 

"They live far away. In a nice place where nobody knows who I am or what the BBS is. It's a breath of fresh air when I get visit them. It's out of the busy city, nothing but fields and mountains." He says with a small smile. 

"I hope someday I'll be able to live a life like theirs." I say with a smile. "A normal life." We sit in silence for a bit. I turn and my eyes stop on delirious. He has two women sitting in his lap. His hands on their asses the one girl kisses his neck and the other is stroking his chest. My breath catches in my throat. I look over at Vanoss who basically has the exact same situation except he's kissing the one girl. I have to get out of here. I down the rest of my drink and get up. 

"I'm gonna go dance. Do you wanna come with?" I ask him. He shakes his head and I leave the room. I didn't realize how loud the music was out here. I go down the stairs to the crowded dance floor. I get another drink which I pay for with that black card. I quickly down it and get another one which I down as well. 

"Hey you okay?" Someone asks and taps me on the shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

I turn and see fitz standing there.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just needed to get out of that room. Gets crowded." I say. He can tell I'm lying but he doesn't push me on it which I'm thankful for. 

"Do you want to dance?" He asks and I nod my head. Already feeling more lightheaded than I was before. He grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. We make our way to the middle, getting bumped a few times. He find and open spot and start dancing. We're both pretty terrible but it's actually fun. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my hips. We move our hips together, he spins me around and I grind on him. Using these hips for what they were made to do. I slut drop on the beat. Fitz's hands freely roam my body. I enjoy the feel of his soft hands against my skin. I face him and get really close. He leans down, pretty far cause I'm short, and presses his lips to mine. We move our lips together. I smile lightly as we pull away. Our arms wrapped around each other. This is way more fun then the lounge. We dance for a little while more before leaving the dance floor. We're both smiling widely and laughing. 

"Do you wanna go up to my lounge?" He asks and I nod my head. He takes my hand so he won't lose me in the crowd and leads me towards the stairs where we go up and towards his lounge. We go in and the laughter and the smell of weed hits me all at once. People mostly just ignore us as we go sit on a couch together. I sit on his lap and he lightly rubs the exposed skin of my midriff. The guy beside us wears a ski mask and chain mail over his face. He must not like showing his face in public. Maybe he's like... nevermind. I don't want to think about him right now. 

"You smoke weed?" He asks me, he must have noticed me staring. He passes me the bong that he's been smoking out of. 

"I haven't in a while but sure." I say with a smile. I take the bong and breathe in, take out the bowl and inhale. I exhale before clearing the bong and handing it back. I cough a few times as he takes it. "I'm Ciel." I tell him. 

"I'm Eric, most people just call me swagger or swaggersouls." He says. I start getting a little lightheaded after a second. 

"Eyyy fitz has got a girl." Someone yells from across the room. He also has a strong Australian accent. 

"Oh fuck off Mason." Fitz says with a smile. 

"What you say you dog cunt?" Mason says. Fitz tosses me onto the couch and beside swagger and gets up, putting his fists up to fight Mason.

"Oi remember last time you tried to fight me cunt?" Mason says with a crazy laugh. "I'll fuck you up cunt." God he loves to say cunt. His laugh is so contagious as he and Fitz continue to 'fight'. Mason just ends up chasing Fitz until they are both laughing too much. My stomach hurts from laughing. Mason is so chaotic, he's definitely the one who does all the stupid things. Although this whole group seems like they have a lot of fun together. 

"That was Mason." Fitz says into my ear. "The skinny one with the brown hair is Matt or Inot or Inotorious, there's Tobi she's trans, then with the black hair is Jay or Mccreamy. And you already know Smitty and John." I nod my head. I probably won't remember that. I'm starting to get a little more high. I feel... good. 

"Shots anyone?" I hear John ask. Everyone says yes. There's a big tray of some type of alcohol filled shot glasses. Everyone gets up and grabs one. We all cheers and I get it all over my hand. I take the shot and it burns as it goes down my throat. Tequila. John puts another one in my hand and we both take another shot. Most people are standing and dancing. God the vibes in here are immaculate. I start dancing with John and fitz. I throw my hands in the air and shake my hips. I see Smitty come up and he leans in close to me. 

"Vanoss wants to talk to you." He says. I'm confused but I motion to them that I'll be right back and follow Smitty out. I step out of the room and into the next room. I walk up to Vanoss who still has those two women on his lap. 

"What do you need?" I ask him. 

"I don't need anything." He says. 

"Then why did you need to talk to me?" 

"Just checking in." I roll my eyes and start to walk away. "You should stay away from fitz." I turn and cross my arms. 

"Why?" 

"Because he's not a good guy." 

"And you're such a good guy?" I say and roll my eyes again. 

"Hey I'm just trying to look out for you." I turn around and start to leave. "Why don't you stay here for a while?" What the fuck is this about? 

"Why? It's no fun here." I say. 

"Yeah and it's so fun there." 

"Yeah it is. I thought I was free to do whatever tonight?" I ask him. 

"Of course you are." 

"Then let me go back to having fun." 

"It's only 'fun' because you can be a slut." 

"Excuse me?" I ask him. What the fuck has gotten into him. 

"But that doesn't make sense cause then you should be having plenty of fun at our house." There's a a few ooh's that come from the guys. 

"Are you jealous?" I ask him. 

"No."

"You're fucking jealous." 

"What do I have to be jealous of?" 

"You're fucking jealous because I fucked delirious and not you. You're jealous because you think I'm gonna fuck fitz too. Well fuck you Evan, I'll do whatever and whoever I fucking want." The only sound in the room is the music which is a little muffled. I turn around and leave. I'm so fucking sick of him. It's no business of his who I fuck. I go back into the other room. God I need another drink. Or three. I go up the the bartender and order three shots of vodka and a vodka cranberry. I drink the shots right away and take my drink to go sit down on the couch by swagger and sip my drink. 

"You okay?" Swagger asks. 

"I'm fine." I say. We both know I'm not fine. I'm fucking pissed. Just thinking about him right now makes my blood boil. All of a sudden the glass cup that my drink was in breaks, cutting my hand. I swear under my breath. 

"Follow me." Swagger says. I follow him out of the room, throwing my cup away as I leave. He leads me to a back room. He gestures for me to sit and I do, holding my bleeding hand. He takes some stuff out of a cupboard. He pulls off the chainmail and ski mask, exposing his face. He takes a deep breath and stretches his neck. 

"I hate wearing that thing sometimes." He says. 

"Why do you wear it?" I ask him. 

"I meet a lot of people and the person I am here is different than the person I am out of here so people started coming up to me expecting me to be crazy and weird out there and got disappointed when I wasn't or just didn't want to talk to them, I started wearing the mask. Now when I'm out on my own I never get stopped and it's just much better." He tells me. I nod. Nobody ever really recognized me. I've always been a nobody in my life. He takes my bleeding hand in his. His hands are soft and gentle as he washes the blood away. He wipes the antiseptic which burns a bit before he wraps up my hand. 

"So do you want to talk about what happened?" He asks me. 

"I just wanted one fucking night. One night to be free. One night to forget everything. Forget all the shit that I've done. Just one night to be myself again." I say putting my hands over my head. "I'm so sick of being ashamed of myself." 

"Then stop being ashamed. At least for tonight. Just forget everything, become the person you want to be, just for tonight. Fuck everyone else. Go back to regret and shame in the morning." He says. He's right. Fuck everyone else. 

"How do you have such good advice?" I ask him. 

"Oh I'm baked as fuck." He says laughing. "Let's go back." I nod and we head back to the lounge.


	27. Chapter 27

We go back into the lounge and I feel much better. I find Fitz and John sitting down and smoking a blunt. I pick up Fitz drink and sit down on his lap. 

"What happened to you hand?" Fitz asks me. 

"Oh just a small cut but it's all good." I say and keep drinking his drink. 

"Is that mine?" He asks with a smile. I shrug with a smile. He goes to grab it but I move it out of his reach. He tries again but I move it farther. He laughs and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I shriek as he spins me around. I quickly drink the rest before he can put me down. He looks down at me and I give him the empty glass with a wicked smile. 

"Another drink?" I ask him going to the bar. He follows behind with his hands on my hips. We get to the bar and are about to order when the crowd is all of a sudden chanting 'misfits' at the dance floor. 

"Looks like we're being called." He says. I'm a little disappointed I'll probably just watch from the sidelines. He grabs my hand and I look at him confused. "You're coming up on stage with us." He says. 

"They don't even know me." I say. 

"They will." He says and kisses me. The other guys yell at us and shove fitz a bit. We all laugh as we head to the stage. The other guys are cool with me coming up on stage which is nice to hear. We walk towards the stage with the DJ on it, the crowd backs away letting us pass. We get on stage and people are reaching out to touch us. They don't even care who I am, they still reach their hands out. We all high five and shake many hands. The music starts up again and we all dance on stage. Mason jumps into the crowd and crowd surfs. Fitz does it when the beat drops on the song and swagger does it. 

"You gotta do it." Fitz says into my ear. The guy at the front nods his head and motions me up. The crowd cheers and I go up, turning around. I close my eyes and let myself fall, half expecting to just hit the ground. But hands catch me and lift me up. I open my eyes and gasp, smiling. I'm held in the air for a few seconds before being pushed back onto the stage and the guys help me stand back up. My smile is huge as we continue dancing on the stage. Fitz, swagger, and I all chug a drink out of a crowd members shoe. It's disgusting but they love it. We wave to the crowd and they cheer as we all leave the stage. My face hurts from smiling so much. Fitz has his arm around me, his finger rubbing the bare skin of my waist. We go towards the lounge again but Fitz leans down and whispers in my ear. 

"Come with me." He leads me to doors that he opens with a card. It opens to a staircase that goes up. He takes my hand and we climb the stairs together. We get to the top and Fitz opens the door, opening up to the roof. It's beautiful out here. There's a heater out here so it doesn't feel cold. Lights are hung above us, there's lots of seating around and the view... the view is breathtaking. I place my hands on the ledge and look out. Fitz comes and stands beside me. 

"This is my favourite place to go to get air or whatever." He says. We look towards each other and he leans down, kissing me. He picks me up and places me on the edge and holds my hips. I run my hands across his chest. He kisses my neck and I let out a small moan when he hits my sweet spot. I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it off. My hands roam his muscular chest as he hands tease the bottom of my shirt. My heart races but I let him take it off. His breath catches as he takes in all the scars. I look away, ashamed. He grabs my jaw, forcing me to look at him. 

"You're so beautiful." He says. "Scars and all." My eyes start to water but I quickly pull him back into a kiss. He picks me up by my waist and carries me to one of the large couches where he lays me down and I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. 

~~~~~~~~~~

We sit beside each other and catch our breaths. We start finding our clothes. I have my pants and bra on and I feel hands snake across my waist from behind. Fitz kisses the crook of my neck, making me smile. I turn around and wrap my arms around him giving him a kiss before putting my head on his bare chest. We sway in each other's arms until we hear the door open and we break apart. I grab my shirt from the ground. 

"Well well well... look who it is." I hear Vanoss say. Fuck. 

Fitz quickly puts on his shirt. 

"What's up man? We're a little busy." He says with a slight laugh. Delirious, Tyler, and Brian are here too. Fuck. 

"Just came to find Ciel. We're leaving." Vanoss says. 

"It's still early mate. If you really wanna go I can take her back or she can stay here." Fitz says. 

"That won't be possible." Vanoss says. "Put on your fucking clothes Ciel and lets go." 

"Hey man don't need to be so rude." Fitz says. Fuck. I quickly pull on my shirt. 

"This is none of your business." Tyler says. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Fitz asks. 

"We're taking the whore home. What fucking more do you want." Tyler says. 

"Don't fucking call her that." Fitz says. I go over to the guys and I already know it's tense. 

"It's fine Fitz." I tell him. "Let's go." 

"No it's not fine. They can't talk to you like that." He says. I just want to leave. 

"You think you're so tough? Big man defending this slut?" Tyler asks. 

"I said stop fucking calling her that." He says getting up in Tyler's face. They're about the same height. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Tyler says. 

"Just stop. Let's go." I say. But Fitz throws a punch at Tyler and they start fighting. "Stop it!" I yell and go up but delirious pull me back. I start yelling as Brian and Tyler fight Fitz. Fitz ends up on the ground and they start kicking him. I try to escape but delirious' arms wrap around my waist and lift me up so I'm useless. 

"Stop! Please! Just fucking stop it!" I scream at them. But they won't stop.


	28. Chapter 28

They finally all stop and delirious let's go of me. They all laugh and get out of my way. I kneel next to a curled up Fitz. 

"Fitz." I whisper and his eyes flutter open. "Fitz get up." He nods his head. I help him up and put his arm around my shoulders. We start to head to the door but Vanoss steps in the way. 

"Move out of my fucking way. I swear to god." I say, a fire of rage burning within me. He smirks and moves out of the way. If I didn't have Fitz I would kill him. I would kill all of them. We go down the stairs and I bring him to the infirmary where swagger helped bandage my hand. I lay Fitz on the small couch in there before going out and into the lounge. I look around before spotting swagger with a bunch of people. I go up to him and touch his arm lightly. 

"Hey. I really need your help." I say. I don't know what it was but he instantly followed me. I lead him into the back room with Fitz. He sees Fitz and immediately looks at me. 

"What the fuck happened?" He asks. 

"I-" I start to say but my voice breaks. The adrenaline finally wearing off. "Just please help him." I say quietly. Swagger nods and gets to work. I gently pull off Fitz's shirt. Bruises form all across his torso. His breathing starts becoming ragged. 

"What's happening?" I ask swagger. "Somethings wrong." 

"The fractured ribs could have hit something." He says. 

"I know what I need to do but I don't know if it'll work. I've only done it once before. I just need you to trust me." I say. Swagger looks at me confused but nods his head. "I just need something sharp." I say. He hands me a scalpel. I reopen the wound in my hand. I suck in a breath as I do so from the sting. I take Fitz's hand and cut into it as well. I grab his bleeding hand with my bleeding hand. I close my eyes and brace myself. 

"Come on." I whisper to myself and concentrate. I concentrate on the broken bones and the trauma inside the body. I put my soul into those injuries. My mind is cleared of everything else. 

Then I feel it. It starts out as a tug of a string deep within me. I follow that pull through me and into Fitz. Then comes the pain. I take on his pain. All of the injuries inside of him. My eyes shoot open and I yelp from the pain. Tears flow out of my eyes and I brace myself on the table. I suck in air through clenched teeth. There is a burning pain in my back and I can't contain the scream. I hear swagger saying my name but it's muffled from the heartbeat pumping in my ears. 

The burning stops and I know it's done. I drop my hand and fall to the ground. I let out sobs and look at Fitz. His breathing is steady again. I feel his stomach for any breaks in his ribs but feel none. The swelling in his face has gone down but there are still bruises all around his torso and face. Another sob escapes my mouth as I calm my breathing. 

"Are you okay?" Swagger asks. I wipe the tears from my eyes and nod my head. "What the fuck was all that?" 

"I healed him." I say. I start to shiver a bit. Swagger takes off his sweater and gives it to me. I put it on and relish in the warmth of it. He takes my hand and starts cleaning it. I zone out as he does it. Exhausted. 

"What the fuck happened to him?" He asks me. 

"It's all my fault." I say. "I should have just stayed away from him. What the fuck is wrong with me?" I put my hands on my head and let the tears fall. Too tired to hold them back. "They came up there. They treated me like shit as always. But Fitz... he stood up for me. And he got the shit kicked out of him for it." 

"Who?" He asks, staring intently into my eyes. 

"Wildcat and Terroriser." I say. "Vanoss and delirious were there also." 

"Fuck me." He says and puts a hand on his face. 

"I'm so sorry." I say. 

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. I just don't know what we're going to do now." He says. "We can't just cut them off. They're our biggest customer. I don't think we could survive if we stopped dealing with them. It's an all around shitty situation." I nod my head. 

"I have to go." I say. "I don't want to face him. Don't tell him what I did. He'll still feel some pain but it'll go away soon." I stand and sigh, taking off his sweater. "I doubt I'll ever see you again so you better take this." He pushes it back towards me. 

"We'll see each other again. Keep it." He says. I smile and put it back on. He pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear. 

"Thank you for saving him." He kisses me on the cheek before letting me go. I turn and leave the room.

I go back into the BBS lounge and all eyes go to me. I'm too exhausted to look back so I go up to Brock at the bar. 

"Can you take me home?" I ask him. My voice hoarse. "Please?" He looks at my face and must see the exhaustion all over it and nods his head. 

"Awwwe leaving already?" I hear wildcat say. Some of them laugh. I just ignore them and leave the room. Me and Brock silently walk to his car before getting in. He starts it up and we start driving. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks me. 

"No I'm just exhausted." I tell him. "Will you tell me more about your daughter?" I ask him. I just want to think about something happy. 

"Well like I said, she's almost three. Her favourite color is yellow, her favourite movie is brave, I've just started teaching her to ride a tricycle and she's been loving it. That's her favourite thing to do nowadays. She's also..." we cut off by another car hitting ours. I feel my body be thrown around. The car must have flipped a few times. When I'm finally able to open my eyes I see glass all over me. My head is pounding. I look over at Brock who's head is down and his eyes are closed. I shake his shoulder. 

"Brock. Brock wake up. Please wake up." I shake him more. I unbuckle his seatbelt and mine as well. I try to open the door but it's all dented and jammed. I slam my shoulder into it a few times before it opens. I fall out onto the ground. The glass sticks into my hands. I stumble over to the drivers side and try force the door open. Arms grab me from behind and a bag is put over my head I start screaming for Brock. I feel something sharp go into my arm and I lose all consciousness.


	29. Chapter 29

~Brock's POV~

I drift in and out of consciousness a few times. I'm not sure how long. Maybe a couple hours. When I finally wake up. I realize I'm tied to a chair with duct tape over my mouth. There's an IV in my arm to keep me hydrated. I look up and see Ciel. Chains hold her arms out, the rest of her body slumped. Her face is bloody and bruised and she has tears rolling down her face. Shes left only in her bra and jeans that she wore to the club. Her body has cuts and scars all over. Her pants have new cuts and are all bloody. Her eyes stay open, looking around. Her eyes finally land on me. Her face doesn't make any emotion. She just goes back to scanning the room, mumbling quietly. I can't hear what she's saying and I can't talk to her with the duct tape on my mouth. What the fuck happened. The last thing I remember is a car hitting mine. I hear a door open behind me and hear footsteps coming in. Ciel's body tenses up. 

"Oh so you're finally awake?" A deep male voice says. A few men come into vision. The one who looks like the leader kneels down in front of me and takes out the IV. "Looks like we don't need this anymore." I memorize his face. Sharp features on his pale skin. He has short, light brown hair and a small beard. There's two other men there as well. One with darker skin and black hair and one with light skin and bald. They go up to Ciel. 

"You ready to talk yet?" They ask her. She doesn't answer. "I guess that's a no." He motions with his head and the white guy takes out a knife. He drags the blade across her chest. She lets out a scream which makes my eyes water. Suddenly the door behind me slams open, there are a few gun shots and all three guys lie on the ground, dead. Someone comes to my side and relief fills my body as I see Nogla cutting the duct tape tying me down. He pulls the duct tape off my mouth and I hug him. 

~Ciel's POV~

The men are dead. Is this real? It can't be. They aren't here. It's another hallucination. Why would they come for me? They came for Brock. They're going to leave me. Are they even real? Am I real? What's going on? I'm suddenly on the ground. I try to lift myself up but my body is limp and numb. I can't move. All I can do is look around. I look up to see Marcel looking down at me. His mouth is moving but I can't hear him. I'm frozen. Something is thrown over me, a sweater? He picks me up and we start moving. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his quickened heartbeat. We finally make it out. It's dark but I look up at the moon and stars that fill the night sky. It feels like the night sky swallows me and I'm just floating through the stars. I reach out and run my hand through the blackness. The lights morph as I run my hands through the darkness. 

All of a sudden I'm snapped out of it and I'm in a bed. I slowly sit up, my eyes adjusting to the brightness. My body aches all over but my mind feels clear. I look down at my arms and I have bandages covering them. An IV is hooked up to my left arm, which I carefully remove. I'm wearing a baggy shirt and sweatpants. I slowly hang my legs off the bed and get up. My legs feel weak and shaky as I walk to the door. My body feels stiff as I walk slowly down the stairs. Once I get to the landing, I look up and see Nogla, Brock, Marcel, and Panda. 

"Hello." I say, my voice hoarse and comes out as a whisper but they hear me anyways and turn around. Relief flood their faces. 

"Ciel." Marcel breathes out. He gets up and hugs me. Not too tightly, which I'm thankful for. "How are you?" 

"Hungry." I say with a light smile. He nods his head. He goes to the kitchen and I go sit down on the couch by Brock. I curl my legs up to my chest. 

"How long was I asleep?" I ask. 

"Two days." Nogla says. I nod. 

"Well I guess staying awake for 11 days with do that to you." I say. Marcel gives me a plate with two pieces of toast. 

"Eat slowly." He says and I nod my head. I take small bites of the toast. It's really good. 

"You didn't sleep that whole time?" Brock asks me. I shake my head. 

"Nope. I don't know how I managed it. I was just terrified that if I fell asleep then they would take you away or hurt you." I manage to get out. I take a sip of the water that Marcel had brought me. "The hallucinations were the worst part. I kept seeing you guys and... others coming to rescue me but then I would blink and you would all be gone." I didn't want to tell them about the tears I wept for Fitz and swagger when I realized they weren't there. "They beat me and cut me. I hallucinated that Brock woke up and got out of his restraints and saved us. I saw my parents and my brother." I screamed when I saw my parents, I panicked and kicked and yelled until my voice was hoarse and they finally disappeared. "They forced stale bread down my throat and gave me water once in a while. They let me hang there for days, never letting me go. My arms went numb and my legs could hardly keep me up so I just went limp. They burned me and shot electricity through me. My hearing went soon before you came. But that didn't stop them." 

The front door opens and my body tenses up. I look over and relax when I see Vanoss and Delirious. 

"Oh you're awake. That's good. We need to talk." He says and motions for me to follow him. I stand up and follow him to his office upstairs. 

"Well that was a warm welcome." I say. 

"Good to see you're still sassy as ever. Sit." He says and gestures to the chair. I sit and pull up my legs to my chest. "Tell me everything that happened."


	30. Chapter 30

"Me and Brock were driving back and talking when all of a sudden a car smashed into ours. It rolled a few times before stopping. I managed to get out and I was trying to get Brock out when people grabbed me, out a hood over my head, and drugged me. I don't know how much later I woke up but I was hanging from the ceiling with chains connected to my wrists, my feet could just reach the ground. I don't know how long I hung there. After a while three men came in and started asking me things." I start. 

"What things?" Vanoss asks. 

"About you guys and your plans and the house. I didn't tell them anything I promise. You can get Marcel and ask him if I'm lying." I say. "I hardly even know anything so I didn't have enough to tell them even if I did." 

"It's fine. I believe you." He says. 

"You do?" 

"Yeah. They would have let you go or killed you if you answered their questions. Tell me about the men what did they look like?" 

I continue to tell him every detail of what happened. He keeps asking me for more and more details until I finally get fed up with all of it. I slam my hands on the desk and get up. 

"I'm done! I can't do this anymore." I say. 

"Sit down we're not done." Vanoss tells me, standing up. 

"I'm done." I say and go to the door. Realizing it's locked, anger fills me. "Open it." I say turning around. Vanoss is closer to me now. 

"I said we're not done. Now sit." I cross my arms over my chest. 

"No." Vanoss comes closer to me. I look up to meet his gaze. 

"I said. Sit. Down." He says, anger rolling off his tongue. My heart races as I take in his body and face. 

"Make me." I say. I know it's a mistake but I do it anyways. He slams his arms on either side of me, making me jump. His eyes are full of rage, his body is taut with anger. You could cut the tension with a knife. There was no noise between us, just our breathing. 

Suddenly he slams his mouth into mine. I move my mouth with his. He picks me up by my ass and brings me to his desk. He throws a bunch of stuff on the ground and places me on the desk. We turn into a fury of clothes until we're both naked. He kisses down my neck and then looks me in the eye. I nod my head slightly and he kisses me again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I catch my breath as I put on my clothes. What the hell did I just do? Once I get my clothes on I leave the room. I go into Marcel's room and close the door behind me. I go and sit on the balcony, letting the cool air rush through my hair. A slight shiver runs down my arms. I look out to the city, guilt eats away at me. I wasn't honest with them about one thing. I can never tell them. They have someone following Nico, they'll kill him if I don't cooperate. I have to spy on them. I refused to tell them where the house was or anything about them. I said I would only help them if I didn't have to tell them personal details. I would have to tell them everything that they're planning, which means I would need to get in the meetings. The thought of betraying them makes my stomach knot up with guilt. 

My mind flashes to Marcel. He's been nothing but nice to me this entire time. He saved me. Then there's Brock, his family needs him. Delirious, we cried together, we became vulnerable together, he showed me his face and all his scars and I told him things that I haven't told anyone else. And then there's Evan. I don't even know what's going on with him. Even through the fury he was gentle not to hurt my bruised and cut body. Tears fall from my eyes. But I need to do this, for Nico. He's the one who has been by my side since day one. He went through everything with me. 

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the door opening. I jump and turn around, I relax to see Marcel standing there. 

"Sorry to startle you but food just arrived are you gonna come down?" He asks me with a smile. I nod my head. 

"I'll be down in a second." I say with a smile. He leaves and I take a deep breath. I stand and leave the room to go down for supper.


	31. Chapter 31

The next few months went by quickly. I was allowed more freedom. I could go visit Nico once a week for a while by myself. The BBS house started feeling like home. We ate suppers together and trained together. I had just recently started being able to join them in the meetings and get to be in the inner circle. Which means I have more to report. I leave the papers of information in the mailbox at Nico's when I go visit him. He doesn't know what's happening but the time we spend together is always fun. Plus I love driving the guy's fancy cars. 

And there's another thing... I'm pregnant. I found out a little over a month ago. I told Nico about it when I found out and he's been going to the hospital with me for my check ups. So far everything seems healthy. I don't know the gender yet. I also don't know the father... when I first told Nico about the pregnancy he was shocked and I could tell he was disappointed. But we've soon become excited for it.

I haven't told the guys. I'm not sure how I would do it. I'm scared with how they would respond. Especially since I don't know who's it is. Delirious, Fitz, or Vanoss. I guess I shouldn't have forgotten my birth control. 

"Has the morning sickness gotten better?" Nico asks as we sit in the living room together. 

"Nope. The vitamins help though and I'm just watching what I'm eating and I usually have something with me so that helps me." I say and he nods his head. 

"And the hormones?" 

"I cry at least once a day. The guys just think I'm emotional." I say, laying my hand on the small bump that is growing. I check the time and realize that it's time for my appointment. I get up and stretch. 

"It's time for your appointment?" Nico asks me and I nod my head. "Okay lets get going then." He says and gets up as well. We decide to drive my car, well Marcel's car. It's a black Cadillac CTS which is a really nice car. "Can I ask you something?" Nico asks as we start to drive. 

"What is it?" I ask. 

"Are you going to get a DNA test?" He asks. 

"Yeah I found some hair from delirious and Vanoss. So I'll get them to run the DNA and see if they match." I say. "I'll have them email me the results and then I'll know for sure." 

"And if it's the other guy?" He asks. 

"I don't know what I'll do if that happens." I say. If Fitz is the father... will I tell him? Would the others help me raise my baby? I don't know what I'll do. "I don't know what I'm going to at all really." 

"Just know that no matter what I'll be here. I'll help you raise them." He says with a smile and I smile back. We drive mostly in silence to the hospital.


	32. Chapter 32

The next couple days I was a bottle of nerves. Just waiting for the test results to get back, which hasn't helped the nausea. I was currently in the bathroom vomiting. Marcel was there, holding back my hair and rubbing my back. He's definitely been noticing that something is up. I sit back and flush the toilet. Marcel hands me water that I wash my mouth out with. Marcel looks at me quietly. 

"What's going on?" He asks me. 

"Nothing I think it's just the flu." I lie to him. 

"Please don't lie to me." He says. "Ciel please just tell me what's going on, I'm worried about you." I sigh before looking at Marcel.

"I'm pregnant." I tell him and his eyes go wide. 

"What?"

"I'm about 3 months pregnant." 

"Is delirious the father?" He asks. 

"There's a chance. Hopefully I'll find out soon." 

"So it could be... others?" I nod my head. "Do you wanna tell me who?" I shake my head no. "Okay. I won't push you on that." 

"Promise not to tell them?" I ask. 

"I promise." 

"Thank you." He smiles back at me. "Are you excited?" He asks me and I nod my head. 

"I honestly am. I've always wanted kids. This isn't how I imagined it to be but it'll be good." I say with a smile. 

"It is exciting." He says. "And I'm going to be here through the entire thing. Is it a boy or girl?" 

"I'm not sure, I find out at my next appointment." I say, laying a hand on my stomach. 

"Well no matter what uncle Marcel is gonna love them to death." He says with the biggest smile, which makes me smile. Things are going to be okay, no matter what. 

We get off the floor and go to the kitchen. I pour myself some cereal and eat it. Vanoss comes in. 

"Alright everyone mission briefing in the conference room." He tells us. "You too Ciel, we need you for this one." I nod my head and finish my cereal. I've given up coffee because caffeine is bad for the baby and it sucks. A lot. I've been a lot more tired, which could also be from the pregnancy, but I've definitely been craving a nice warm cup of coffee. 

We all go into the conference room and Vanoss starts explaining the mission. We're spying on a rival gang and trying to collect information on them. 

"This is why we need you Ciel. You'll need to find a way to talk to them and get into their meeting that they're having at a bar downtown." He says. "Can you do that?" I nod my head. My heart pumping in my chest. 

"Good." Vanoss says and continues on with what the rest of the guys need to do. Once finished he tells everyone to go except me. "I have something for you." He says and I look at him confused. 

"What?" 

"Follow me." He says and I follow him out of the room and upstairs. He opens a door and leads me in. I'm guessing it's his bedroom. It's a simple room. He closes the door and walks over to his closet. He takes out a hanger with a dress on it. "I want you to wear this tonight." He puts the dress on his bed. I go and look at it. It's a black sequins dress with a low v-neck in the front and long sleeves. 

"Try it on." He says. 

"Right now?" I ask. He nods his head. I pick up the dress and look at him, expecting him to turn around. He leans against the dresser and gestures me to get changed. I take off the sweats that I'm wearing and then the baggy long sleeve. I can feel his gaze on me. I try to hold in my stomach so he doesn't notice the ever forming bump. I pull on the dress. It fits perfectly, well almost. The stomach is a bit tight but you can hardly notice. 

"I'm glad it fits." He says. I look in the full length mirror and admire how well the dress suits me. It hugs my waist, making me look extra curvy. Vanoss' hands snake around my waist. He sweeps my hair off my neck and kisses it gently. I lean my head back against his chest and close my eyes. Enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on my neck and collarbone. He turns me around and softly kisses me. It's nothing like the anger and frustration like all those months ago. It was delicate and soft. And all of a sudden I feel myself wanting him. We shuffle back until we're at the edge of the bed. I reach to the back of the dress to unzip it but Vanoss takes my hands softly. He turns around and unzips it. He pulls it off my shoulders, running his hands over my scars. He undoes my bra and I let it fall to the ground. He lightly touches the giant scar on my spine. I turn around and he takes in my mostly naked body before laying me down and kissing me again. I take his shirt off slowly and admire his chiseled chest and broad shoulders. I pull him close. Our movements slow and gentle as we move together. 

~~~~~~~~~~

We both put our clothes back on in a comfortable silence. I look at my phone and realize that I have an email. My stomach immediately knots up. I finish getting dressed, grab the dress, and start to leave the room. 

"Hey." Evan says I turn and look at him. He comes up to me and hugs me. I hug him back and enjoy the slight distraction. He kisses me on the top of my head and my eyes start to water. I do my best to hold them back. My emotions are such a wreck right now. I pull back and look at Evan. He smiles at me. 

"We should get dinner sometime, just the two of us." He says and I smile and nod my head. 

"I think I would enjoy that." I say before turning and going to Marcel's room. Suddenly I find myself hoping. Hoping that Vanoss is the father. 

I get to the balcony and enjoy the lowering sun on my face. I sit down and let my legs dangle over the edge. I try to calm my breathing before opening up the email.


	33. Chapter 33

I let the warm water flow over me. I'm still not sure what to think of the results. I push it out of my head. There's a mission tonight and that's what I need to focus on. I turn off the water and get out, grabbing a towel and dry myself off. I put my underwear and bra on and then slip into the dress. I dry my hair as much as I can with the towel before heading upstairs. I procede to do my hair in loose curls and put on makeup. I decide to do a silver eyeshadow with black liner and mascara. I put on some highlighter and big silver earrings. I pull on some sheer nylons that get rid of the scars. I put on deodorant and perfume and slip into some shiny black stilettos. I walk downstairs, my heels clicking on the marble. When I get to the bottom the guys stare at me. 

"Damn guys if this is all it takes for you to shut the fuck up I would do it more often." I say making them laugh. "Well let's go then." I say. Evan comes up and extends an arm which I take and smile at him. Guilt tears me up. With the baby and betraying him. I push it out of my mind, just get through today and then I'll figure it out. We get in our cars and drive to the bar. We go in and all get into positions. The bar is nothing like the Misfits bar. It's smaller and older. The ceilings are low and a haze of smoke covers the room. There's no dance floor it's just bars and seating areas, with a lot of private rooms. It's dark enough that the earpiece in my ear is not noticeable. I order a coke and wait. 

Then I see him. I could never forget that face. The face that stood there as his men tortured me. The one who showed me pictures of my brother and threatened us. I push that aside, I have a mission. 

"That's him." Evan says in the earpiece. I order a drink and bring it over to him. He meets my eyes and smiles. That smile makes my stomach sink. 

"Hey handsome. Need a drink?" I say with a wink. 

"I would love one, especially coming from a pretty girl." He says and takes the drink. I put a hand on his chest and he puts a hand on my waist. My stomach churns and I feel nauseous but I ignore it. "I'm meeting some friends would you like to come with." He asks. He knows the game that I'm playing. He already knows everything. This is a set up. 

"I would love to." I tell him with a fake smile. He puts an arm around me and leads me to a private room. We go in and there are already a bunch of men in there. Lots have women on their lap. He sits down and I sit on his lap and he puts a hand on my ass. He opens his phone and types something before showing me. It read 'good acting. Could've fooled me. So where are all of them?' He gives me the phone to type and I tell him where everybody is in the bar and outside. Guilt crushes me. They start talking to each other. Giving fake information that sounds real. My heart pounds in my chest. 

"Get out of there, we have enough." Evan says after a little while. 

"I have to go to the powder room." I say sweetly to him. He nods his head, knowing what I mean. I get up and so does he. He puts a hand on my back and starts leading me to the back door. I look around frantically, trying to see any of the guys. Of course I don't. He brings us outside. I'm gagged and a bag is put over my head. My hands are tied behind my back and I'm led somewhere. I hear a door open and I'm thrown into a van. 

~time skip~

The bag is ripped off my head and the fluorescent lights blind me until my eyes adjust. I look around and see all the guys, in the same predicament as me. Hands tied behind our backs and and gagged. They look furious. I look around and realize it's the same room I was trapped in before. Two men come in and grab Evan and take him away. I try to yell but the gag keeps it in. I look over at the other guys and see them trying to get out of the rope that ties our hands behind our backs. The rope rubs my wrists raw as I try to slip out. Nogla ends up somehow getting his hands free and starts helping the rest of us. I manage to slip off the rope and take the gag out of my mouth. I help the other guys get out until we are all free. I go to the door and try to open it. It's locked. I hit myself against it but it doesn't budge. 

"How are we gonna get out?" I ask, looking over at the guys. 

"Wait and see if they come back and then ambush them." Brian says. I nod my head. We all find some sort of thing that can be used as a weapon. I found a metal pipe that will work good. We hide ourselves around and Tyler stays at the door. We wait for a while before we hear the door unlocking. They push Evan in and are about to close the door when Tyler attacks. The other guys join and I quickly go to Evan and untie him. He takes the gag off and I smile at him but he doesn't return it. We get up and go to the door. We fight our way out and get into some cars that were in the driveway of the warehouse we were in. The guys slice the tires of the other cars and Hotwire the ones we are in before going home. I'm in a car with Nogla, Marcel, and Brock. When we're a little ways away from the house we dump the cars and walk. 

Back at the house, all the guys seem pissed. Especially Evan. 

"We need to talk." He says. "Brock, Brian, Tyler. Ciel you come too." My heart pounds and my stomach clenches. This isn't good, I can feel it.


	34. Chapter 34

We go into the basement, where I first woke up all those months ago. It seems like years ago. 

"How the hell did they know where we all were?" Tyler asks Evan. Evan looks at me with rage in his eyes. 

"That's what I was wondering. Why don't you fill us in Ciel?" Evan asks me. All their eyes are on me. 

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." I stutter out. My heart pounding in my ears. 

"I don't think that's the truth." He says, venom coating his words. "From what I heard, you've been spying on us for months now. Giving them all our information." Anxiety builds up in us. I look down and tears burn my eyes. 

"You did what?" Tyler asks. He comes at me and before I can move he grabs me and hits me against a wall. The breath is knocked out of me. 

"I didn't do anything." I say. I know it's not convincing anyone. 

"Stop fucking lying!" Evan yells at me, making me flinch. He pulls out a stack of papers from his jacket and throws it on the ground. I can see my handwriting from here. Tyler sees it too and punches me in the face. The side of my face burns as he keeps punching before throwing me on the ground. Evan takes out his gun but doesn't point it at me. My entire body freezes and all I can think about is my baby. 

"Please! Please Evan! I'm begging you don't do this!" I scream. The tears run down my face, mixing with the blood. Evan, Tyler, Brian, and Brock stand in front of me. I slide myself along the floor trying to get away from them, away from the gun that would kill me. They are all turned away from me, talking to each other. Tyler comes over, picking me up by the collar and slamming me against the wall behind me. I yelp as pain shoots through my back. 

"Shut the fuck up." He says. "You fucking betrayed us!" He yells. 

"I know I'm so sorry." I say the tears falling even more. "They threatened to kill me and Nico." 

"So you decided that your lives were worth more than ours?" Evan asks. 

"No! I just-" Tyler cuts me off by punching me in the face.

"Just shut up!" He yells. 

"You did this to us Ciel." Evan says. "You let us think that you were with us with..." he trails off and the look on his face breaks my heart. 

"Evan. I'm so sorry. Please..." I start to say but Tyler puts his hands around my throat. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill us. 

"T-yler." I choke out. My hands go to his, trying to get him off of me. "I'm pregnant." I manage to get out. Tyler drops me and I land on the concrete floor. I cough and gasp trying to fill up my lungs again. 

"Shit." I hear Brian say. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We kill her." Tyler says. 

"We can't kill a pregnant woman!" Brock says. 

"Why not? We've done worse!" Tyler insists. 

"Not like this. I won't have any part of it." Brian says walking away. Evan looks at me but I can't meet his gaze. I know he's wondering if it's his. 

"Then what do we do?" Tyler asks. 

"We lock her in here until we decide what to do." Brock says. 

"How do we even know she's telling the truth?" Tyler asks. Silence. 

"Just think about it." I say. Making them look at me. "The morning sickness, the hormones. Look at my stomach." They all look, seeing the small bump forming. 

"Goddamnit." Tyler says. "Brock, tie her up we'll be waiting outside." He throws Brock some rope before him and Evan leave the room. Brock comes over to me and kneels down next to me. He begins to tie my hands to a metal pipe on the wall. 

"How far along are you?" He asks. 

"What?" I ask. 

"How far along are you in the pregnancy?" He asks.

"About three or four months." I say. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asks. "About this and what they were making you do. We could've helped you, protected you and Nico." 

"I- I was scared." I say. Brock wipes some tears and blood from my face. "I needed to protect Nico at all costs. He's my family." And Brock nods, knowing how important that is.

"I'll do my best to save you both." Brock whispers. "Did you tell them about..." he trails off but I know what he means. 

"Not one word." I say and he smiles lightly at me. Then I hear gun shots and an explosion. 

"Brock cut me loose." I say. He gets up and starts walking to the door. "Brock you can't leave me here! Brock!" He leaves and locks the door behind him. Leaving me alone. 

I start pulling at the ropes, trying to get my hands loose but it doesn't help. I hear more and more gunshots. I'm not getting out anytime soon so I put my back against the wall and wait, silently praying that everyone is okay. Suddenly I hear banging on the door. They get louder and louder, I start to get scared. I keep wiggling my wrists trying to get out. Suddenly the door bursts open and two men come in, and then there he is. 

"Well looks like you've gotten yourself in a situation hey?" He asks with a laugh. "I was hoping I'd find you. We were about to leave and I just wanted to pop in and say hello." 

"You told them. Why?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders. 

"That's the game I'm playing darling. But don't you worry, your precious Nico is safe, for now at least." He says. "But you seem to be in a lot of trouble. This won't be the last time we meet dear Ciel. Don't forget about me." He smirks and motions at his men. They come over to me and untie me. I'm about to get up when they push me down. I hit the wall, hard. The bigger one picks me up and throws me and I hit the cold concrete. I try to crawl away, I need to get away. I start screaming. Screaming for help, for someone to save me, to save my baby. Then what I fear most happened. They start kicking me. I'm screaming and crying for them to stop but them don't until I'm just limply laying on the floor, sobbing and bleeding. They all laugh as they leave the room. 

Then the pain starts. In my stomach. The cramps, almost unbearable. My voice is hoarse from yelling but I keep trying. Fighting for anyone to help me. I slowly fade into darkness as I see the door open.


	35. Chapter 35

We go into the basement, where I first woke up all those months ago. It seems like years ago. 

"How the hell did they know where we all were?" Tyler asks Evan. Evan looks at me with rage in his eyes. 

"That's what I was wondering. Why don't you fill us in Ciel?" Evan asks me. All their eyes are on me. 

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." I stutter out. My heart pounding in my ears. 

"I don't think that's the truth." He says, venom coating his words. "From what I heard, you've been spying on us for months now. Giving them all our information." Anxiety builds up in us. I look down and tears burn my eyes. 

"You did what?" Tyler asks. He comes at me and before I can move he grabs me and hits me against a wall. The breath is knocked out of me. 

"I didn't do anything." I say. I know it's not convincing anyone. 

"Stop fucking lying!" Evan yells at me, making me flinch. He pulls out a stack of papers from his jacket and throws it on the ground. I can see my handwriting from here. Tyler sees it too and punches me in the face. The side of my face burns as he keeps punching before throwing me on the ground. Evan takes out his gun but doesn't point it at me. My entire body freezes and all I can think about is my baby. 

"Please! Please Evan! I'm begging you don't do this!" I scream. The tears run down my face, mixing with the blood. Evan, Tyler, Brian, and Brock stand in front of me. I slide myself along the floor trying to get away from them, away from the gun that would kill me. They are all turned away from me, talking to each other. Tyler comes over, picking me up by the collar and slamming me against the wall behind me. I yelp as pain shoots through my back. 

"Shut the fuck up." He says. "You fucking betrayed us!" He yells. 

"I know I'm so sorry." I say the tears falling even more. "They threatened to kill me and Nico." 

"So you decided that your lives were worth more than ours?" Evan asks. 

"No! I just-" Tyler cuts me off by punching me in the face.

"Just shut up!" He yells. 

"You did this to us Ciel." Evan says. "You let us think that you were with us with..." he trails off and the look on his face breaks my heart. 

"Evan. I'm so sorry. Please..." I start to say but Tyler puts his hands around my throat. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill us. 

"T-yler." I choke out. My hands go to his, trying to get him off of me. "I'm pregnant." I manage to get out. Tyler drops me and I land on the concrete floor. I cough and gasp trying to fill up my lungs again. 

"Shit." I hear Brian say. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We kill her." Tyler says. 

"We can't kill a pregnant woman!" Brock says. 

"Why not? We've done worse!" Tyler insists. 

"Not like this. I won't have any part of it." Brian says walking away. Evan looks at me but I can't meet his gaze. I know he's wondering if it's his. 

"Then what do we do?" Tyler asks. 

"We lock her in here until we decide what to do." Brock says. 

"How do we even know she's telling the truth?" Tyler asks. Silence. 

"Just think about it." I say. Making them look at me. "The morning sickness, the hormones. Look at my stomach." They all look, seeing the small bump forming. 

"Goddamnit." Tyler says. "Brock, tie her up we'll be waiting outside." He throws Brock some rope before him and Evan leave the room. Brock comes over to me and kneels down next to me. He begins to tie my hands to a metal pipe on the wall. 

"How far along are you?" He asks. 

"What?" I ask. 

"How far along are you in the pregnancy?" He asks.

"About three or four months." I say. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asks. "About this and what they were making you do. We could've helped you, protected you and Nico." 

"I- I was scared." I say. Brock wipes some tears and blood from my face. "I needed to protect Nico at all costs. He's my family." And Brock nods, knowing how important that is.

"I'll do my best to save you both." Brock whispers. "Did you tell them about..." he trails off but I know what he means. 

"Not one word." I say and he smiles lightly at me. Then I hear gun shots and an explosion. 

"Brock cut me loose." I say. He gets up and starts walking to the door. "Brock you can't leave me here! Brock!" He leaves and locks the door behind him. Leaving me alone. 

I start pulling at the ropes, trying to get my hands loose but it doesn't help. I hear more and more gunshots. I'm not getting out anytime soon so I put my back against the wall and wait, silently praying that everyone is okay. Suddenly I hear banging on the door. They get louder and louder, I start to get scared. I keep wiggling my wrists trying to get out. Suddenly the door bursts open and two men come in, and then there he is. 

"Well looks like you've gotten yourself in a situation hey?" He asks with a laugh. "I was hoping I'd find you. We were about to leave and I just wanted to pop in and say hello." 

"You told them. Why?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders. 

"That's the game I'm playing darling. But don't you worry, your precious Nico is safe, for now at least." He says. "But you seem to be in a lot of trouble. This won't be the last time we meet dear Ciel. Don't forget about me." He smirks and motions at his men. They come over to me and untie me. I'm about to get up when they push me down. I hit the wall, hard. The bigger one picks me up and throws me and I hit the cold concrete. I try to crawl away, I need to get away. I start screaming. Screaming for help, for someone to save me, to save my baby. Then what I fear most happened. They start kicking me. I'm screaming and crying for them to stop but them don't until I'm just limply laying on the floor, sobbing and bleeding. They all laugh as they leave the room. 

Then the pain starts. In my stomach. The cramps, almost unbearable. My voice is hoarse from yelling but I keep trying. Fighting for anyone to help me. I slowly fade into darkness as I see the door open.


	36. Chapter 36

My entire body goes numb and then it's only pain. Nico's words echoing in my head. 

"NOOO!" I sob out. My sobs are loud as I continue to scream. My baby, my son. Nico and Marcel try to comfort me but I push them off. I pull out my IV and take off the oxygen out of my nose. I rip all the cords off. I start ripping at my hair and hitting myself in the head. I don't want to be alive. I throw the cup of water across the room, splashing water everywhere. They all surround me and hold me down. I try to struggle and get out of their grip. 

"I want to die!" I yell. "Just let me die." I see blood on the front of my hospital gown. I feel something in my arm and I slowly lose consciousness. 

When I finally wake up. My hands are restrained on either side of me. Everything comes rushing back to me and tears fall down my eyes again. I have the oxygen in my nose and the the IV in my hand again. Wires are attached to me and a steady beeping comes from the machine beside me. A nurse comes in and realizes I'm awake. 

"Oh hello again." She says. "Would you like me to get your brother?" I shake my head. 

"Could I get some water?" I ask and she nods her head before leaving. She comes back with a cup of water and a straw and holds it in front of me for me to drink. She sets it on the small table beside me. "Can these come off?" I ask, lifting my restrained hands. 

"I'm afraid not. Not until the psychologist says you aren't a danger to yourself." She says and I nod my head. 

"Will you tell me what happened?" I ask. 

"Well I'm sure your brother or friend know more about what happened before you got here but I can tell you what happened when your friend brought you in." I nod my head and she continues. "Two days ago around 1am a man came in with a bleeding, bruised woman in his arms. You and your friend." 

"Marcel." I tell her and she nods her head. 

"We put you on a gurney and he tells us that he found you unconscious and bleeding so he rushed you here and that you were pregnant. We take your vitals and then your heart stops and we have to resuscitate you and then rush you into surgery. We worked about 8 hours and were able to stop all the bleeding. But I'm afraid your uterus got the worst of it. We had to remove the baby but there was too much trauma that he died a few minutes after he was taken out. We tried to fix your uterus but there was too much trauma done to it that we had to remove it as well." Tears stream down my face and my sobs come out in bursts. I'll never be able to have a child. I'll never be a mother. 

"You stayed asleep for a day and a bit before waking up and you've just slept for another 10 hours. You also ripped some of your stitches so we had to redo some of them. So you have to take it easy so you don't rip them again okay?" She asks and I nod my head. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She says before leaving. 

The next week I spend in the hospital. I start being able to get up and walk around. My wound is healing fast. Nico has basically been here the whole time and Marcel comes in once in a while to tell me about how things are going. We sit on the hospital bed together eating the ice cream that he got us. 

"So we're trying to find a new house, since the old one is compromised and we've found a really nice one on the other side of town." He tells me. 

"Where are you all staying now?" I ask. 

"Some of us are staying in different hotels and some are staying with the misfits." He says, looking down at his ice cream. 

"Oh so you guys are still friends after everything that happened?" I ask. 

"Oh yeah. We've gotten into fights before with them. We just backed off for a while before coming back but everything's good." I nod my head. We eat in silence for a second. 

"Did Nico ever say anything to you about the father?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Do you know if he contacted him?" 

"I don't think he did. We talked about it but decided it should be up to you to decide if you want him to know." He tells me. I look down. I don't know if I want him to know. He probably hates me. "Oh! I almost forgot but I brought your phone for you." He takes it out of his pocket and hands it to me. "I also brought you a bag of my clothes cause I know you love wearing them." He say with a wink. I lightly smile. 

"Thank you." I take my phone and yawn. 

"You gotta get some rest so I'll be back tomorrow. Text me if you need anything okay?" He says. 

"Okay thank you for everything." I say and give him a hug. 

"No problem. I love you." He says. I'm a little shocked cause he's never said that to me before. "In like a little sister type of way." He says with a laugh. 

"I love you too Marcel." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles before leaving. I lay down and try to sleep for a while.


	37. Chapter 37

Nico brought us some dinner that we ate together in the hospital because hospital food sucks. He sits on a chair beside my bed that he's been sleeping in for most nights. I try to get him to go home but he doesn't want to leave my side. I'm finally allowed to change out of the hospital gown into loose clothes so I'm wearing some of Marcel's sweats and swaggers hoodie that he gave me so long ago. 

"Should I tell him about our son?" I ask as I finish up supper. 

"That's completely up to you." He says. "Have you thought of what you're gonna call him?" Tears well up in my eyes. 

"I don't know yet." I say, letting a few tears fall. I quickly wipe them away. "Maybe I'll text him, ask him to talk. I don't even know if he'll respond, he probably hates me." 

"He doesn't hate you Ciel." Nico reassures me. 

"We haven't talked in so long, maybe he doesn't even remember who I am." 

"How could he forget you?" He asks me. I shrug my shoulders. I don't know what I'm doing. Nico leaves pretty early because he has a bunch of errands to run so I just watch some Netflix on my phone for a while. I hear the door open and Mary, the nurse who's been taking care of me, pops her head in. 

"Hey Ciel." She says with a warm smile. 

"Hey Mary. Do I have more tests to do?" I ask her. 

"No no, there's someone here to see you and I know it's late but he says he really needs to see you." She says. I'm very confused, who's coming at this time? 

"Uh sure just let him in." I say. The person who comes in is not at all the person I was expecting. 

"Hey Ciel." He says with a warm smile that brings tears to my eyes. 

"Swagger." I say with a breath as tears start to form. I carefully get out of bed and he comes to me, opening his arms. I accept them and lay my head on his chest, letting the tears fall. I pull away and he smiles at me, wiping the tears away. 

"Wait is that my hoodie?" He asks. I nod. 

"It's so soft." I say, my voice cracking a bit. 

"God what happened to you?" He asks. Tears keep falling. 

"Why don't we sit?" I ask him and I sit on my bed crosslegged. I pat the bed in front of me and he sits down on the edge of the bed. I continue to tell him everything that happened. Stopping and letting him hold me when I told him about losing the baby.

"I had him cremated." I say gesturing to the simple silver necklace on the table. There's a bar on the front with a capsule in it with some ashes in. I have an identical one if I ever decide to get ahold of him and he wants to know. Tears continue to fall out my eyes. Swagger holds my hand. I try to go on but I can't. He kicks off his shoes and comes to lay down beside me. He wraps his arms around me and just lets me cry. Once I calm down a little we just lay there, in each other's arms. 

"Did you give him a name?" Swagger asks me. I shake my head. 

"I can't find one that I really love. One that feels right." I tell him. 

"Does the father know about all this?" He asks me. 

"No. I don't know if I want him to know or if he even cares. I think he hates me." I tell him. 

"Who is it?" He asks. The only person I've told about the father is Nico. I don't know why I'm so scared to talk about him. I take a deep breath. 

"It's... um..." I start to say, I take another breath. "It's Fitz. He's the father. The only person I've told is Nico." I sit up, out of his arms. I look away. 

"Ciel. Look at me." He says. I look over at him. "Why would Fitz ever hate you? He thinks about you all the time. He wonders how you're doing. Marcel has been updating us on how you're doing. He never told us about the pregnancy though." Tears well up again. I put my face in my hands. 

"I just don't want him to hate me." I say. 

"Ciel he could never hate you." Swagger says. 

"W-would you talk to him? Not tell him about the baby but just ask him if he could come see me here. Just once." I ask him. 

"Of course." He says. We continue to talk a little more. 

"I need your advice on something." I tell him. 

"What is it?" He asks. 

"It's about Nico."


	38. Chapter 38

Yesterday Swagger and I decided that I needed to talk to Nico today. I couldn't put it off anymore. I slept terribly last night. I just kept tossing and turning. Nico came in a little bit ago with breakfast. I haven't eaten much cause I feel so nervous. 

"Why aren't you eating? Is something wrong?" Nico asks me. 

"I want to talk to you about something." I say, better now than never. 

"What is it?" He asks, looking concerned. 

"I think you should move." I tell him. 

"What?" 

"Move far away. Away from Los Santos, away from the danger and murder. Go somewhere with mountains and fields and fresh air. Live in a nice house." 

"Where is this coming from? I'm not leaving without you." 

"I can't leave, I have so much unfinished business here. I'm gonna tell Fitz and there are still gonna be people coming after me. Once it's all over I'll come and find you." 

"Ciel where is this coming from?" 

"I can't lose anyone else Nico! You're all I have left!" I say as tears fill my eyes again. "I don't want to have to worry about you every single day of my life! I don't want to put you in danger because of the stupid thing I did!" I burst out in tears and Nico comes over and holds my hand. "P-please Nico, I can't lose you." 

"Okay, okay." He says and I give him a weak smile. "I've always wanted to go to Canada." He says with a smile. 

"Thank you." I say, wiping away the tears. 

"Let's start looking for some nice apartments. Where we thinking? Vancouver?" He asks. I nod my head and he grabs his laptop. We spend an hour looking at apartments before he has to go to work. Once he leaves I start sobbing. I know it's the right thing to send him away, but damn does it hurt. I let out my sobs and curl my body up. 

"Ciel?" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn and see him. I try to talk but all that comes out is more sobs. He comes over and climbs into the hospital bed, holding me as I sob uncontrollably in his arms. His arms are so comforting to be in again. The happy memories of the night we met come flooding back. 

"I'm so sorry. For everything." I say. 

"Hey it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm okay." He says, stroking my hair. "What happened?" He asks and I tell him everything, starting from the very beginning. I told him all about my childhood. Where all the scars came from, my 'power'. I told him what I did and when BBS captured me and what happened after that. I told him what happened after the fight, how I healed him. Then about after the party when I was captured and stayed awake for 11 days. Told him about the deal I made. I left out the part about being pregnant but I went on to tell him about BBS finding out and then the other gang beating the fuck out of me. I told him about what I just told Nico and he held me as I cried. Once I'd calmed down, I decided I have to tell him why he's here. 

"There's just one more thing." I say and take a deep breath. Tears well up in my eyes. He takes my hands and strokes his thumbs over my them. "Um... I was... pregnant. But I lost it during surgery." 

"Oh Ciel I'm so sorry." He says. 

"That's not it Cam." I tell him. "The baby, it... it was... i..." I take a breath "I'm so sorry Cam but it was yours." 

"It-it was mine?" I nod my head. "Oh my god." Tears silently fall from his eyes. I get up and grab the two silver necklaces. I give one to him. 

"I got these for us. They each have some of his ashes in." I say. 

"It was a boy?" Cam asks, his voice cracking. I nod my head. I help him put it on and he helps me put mine on. We lay with each other, both crying, for a while. "Did you ever give him a name?" I shake my head. 

"I couldn't find one that fit." I say. "Maybe we could think of one together?" I ask him and he nods his head. 

"Thank you for telling me. I wish I'd known sooner but I understand why you kept it from me. But thank you for telling me now." He says and I nod my head, more tears falling. 

"Thank you for not hating me." I say. 

"I could never hate you." He says and kisses me on the forehead. We spend the next little while going through names for our son. We go through so many names but just none feel right for him. 

"What about Cassian?" Cam asks. Cassian. I love it. 

"I love that one." I say. "And instead of a middle name we could have both our last names?" 

"I like that." Cam says. I wipe a stray tear away from his face. 

"Cassian McKay Monihan." I say, looking down at my necklace. 

"It's perfect." Cam says, more tears falling from both our eyes. We lay back down, tears rolling down our faces but happy for the comfort of each other's arms.


	39. Chapter 39

A few days after Cam came in I was discharged and a few weeks after that Nico moved out. I cried when he left but I know it's the right thing. Marcel had dropped all my stuff from the house off which I'm grateful for. He said that they a new house on the other side of town where they are all living now. Marcel's been taking care of me financially. I tried to refuse but he insisted saying he 'has more money than he'll ever need' so I've been accepting it. It's definitely more than I need. I decided to put the house up for sale and try to find a smaller apartment. I've gotten a couple offers but haven't accepted because I'm still looking for an apartment. I think I might've found one that I like and I just need to go see it. Marcel volunteered to take me but I think I'm gonna ask Cam. 

We've been spending some time together recently. It's nice being able to talk about what happened, talk about Cassian. Talking about how we're dealing with the loss, everything like that. He's supposed to come over soon so I decide to stop packing for now. I don't have much stuff and Nico took most things so I'm just about done packing. I have a few suitcases full of my stuff and that's just about it. There's a knock at the door and I go to see Cam standing there. 

"Hey." I say with a small smile. I haven't been able to really smile since the surgery. I just feel empty. 

"How are you feeling today? Any nausea?" He asks. I've been getting nausea from the HRT. 

"Not too bad, it's getting better now that I'm exercising again." I say. "And before you ask, yes I'm taking it easy but my scar is almost fully healed, the stitches are out." I tell him and lift up the t-shirt I'm wearing so that he can see my mostly healed scar. 

"I know. I trust you to make good decisions." He says with a smile. I absentmindedly play with the necklace around my neck. 

"So I'm have to look at apartment soon could you drive me? I still don't have a car." I say sheepishly. 

"Yeah sure, lets go." He says and we step out. I lock the door behind us.

~time skip~

The car ride back was silent. I just feel so frustrated. I told them that I was interested and they sold it without even contacting me. When we get back we walk inside and I lay down on the couch. 

"You okay?" Cam asks me. I shake my head. 

"I just wished they fucking told me that they sold the apartment so I could look somewhere else. I planned so far ahead to go look at this one and it was just perfect and now I'm back at square one. Fuck!" I say and hit my fist against the couch. 

"Why don't you come live with me?" He asks. "At the misfits house?" I prop myself up on my hand. 

"What?" I ask. 

"Come live with me and the guys. We have a spare room. I'll just have to talk to them but they've always wanted another roommate." He says. 

"I don't want to inconvenience you or the guys at all." I tell him. I feel like I'll get in the way and just be a nuisance. 

"You won't. I'll talk to the guys tonight and I'll text you on what they say." He says with a smile. My eyes start to water. 

"Thank you." I say as tears run down my face. He pulls me into a hug, where we stay for a while. Just enjoying each other's company, no talking just existing together.


	40. Chapter 40

I moved into the misfits house a few days ago. It'd been going pretty good. I didn't do much. Luckily they had a gym in the house that I could use while exercising. It was a nice house. The rest of them were busy most of the time so I was alone a lot. I had my own room to stay in which I've hardly done anything with. Most of my clothes are just splayed across the floor. I sat down at the piano a few times but I never started playing. It just felt wrong. Nothing feels right anymore. I just feel empty. Like a hollow body just wandering around. I either just feel empty or I feel sad, or angry. I just don't know what to do anymore. 

It was this particular night that I was doing worse than ever before. I sat on my bed, watching the rain pour down outside the French doors that lead out to a balcony. A blanket is wrapped around me but inside I feel cold and dark. Thoughts swarm my thoughts, making it impossible to sleep. Then one thought comes into my head and the rest of them silence. I get up from my bed and go into the drawer that I have some clothes in. I lift up some shirts and see what I was looking for. I grab it out and put it in my waistband. I put my shoes in and go downstairs as quietly as possible. I open the door and close it behind me as I leave the house. I start the journey in the dark and rain. I know it's not too far from here. 

~Vanoss POV~

The rain outside made us cancel our plans for tonight. We sit on the couches drinking beer and playing videos games. There's a knock on the door and Nogla gets up to open the door. We don't hear anything and then he says. 

"Vanoss. I think you'll want to see this." I get up, very confused and go to the door. 

"What is i..." I'm cut off by what I see on our front porch. Well I guess who I see there. Ciel stands there, her hair plastered to her head and face. Her clothes are soaked and it looks like rain or tears run down her face. "Nogla go back inside. Don't tell the others." I tell him. He nods and goes back in. I close the door after him and me and Ciel are out in the rain. I push her back and she stumbles into the rain. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I ask her. 

"I lost the baby Evan." She says and her voice cracks. My heart shatters. She takes off the necklace that she's wearing and holds it up. "I named him Cassian." She says. She reaches behind her and pulls out a gun. 

"What the Fuck are you doing?" I ask her. She turns the gun around and hands it to me. 

"You can kill me now with no conscience." She says and my eyes go wide. 

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. She pushes the gun into my hands. 

"I betrayed you Evan. I killed two of your men. I put all of your lives in danger. You were going to kill me so do it now." She says. I take the gun and look at it. 

"Ciel they told me everything. How they set you up for this whole thing. They hypnotized Spoon and Ohm to attack you and let you kill them. They planned all of this." I tell her. 

"I still betrayed you!" She yells at me. She grabs my hand and points the gun at her forehead. "Kill me Evan! I betrayed you! I spied on you for months! I deemed my life and Nico's better than the rest of you. So kill me Evan!" She yells. She puts her forehead against the gun and closes her eyes. She's so broken that she just wants to die. I take the gun away from her head and take out the mag. She colapses on the ground. "I want to die! Just kill me! Please!" She cries out. "I'm not pregnant! I'll never be pregnant! I don't have anything! Just kill me! He wasn't even yours!" 

"I don't care he wasn't mine! I would have protected both of you. Why wouldn't you just tell me?" I ask her. 

"I was scared." 

"Scared of what?" 

"Scared because I was falling for you and it was just sex for you!" 

"I loved you Ciel! Why do you think I was pissed at Fitz! He got to have you and I didn't." I tell her. "I loved you for so long. We could've had a life together Ciel. I would have dropped everything for you! Why didn't you just trust me?" She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. "Did you ever even care about me?" I ask her. 

~Ciel's POV~

"Did you even care about me?" Evan asks, standing above me. The rain pouring. My body was yelling at me to say yes, to say something. But nothing comes out. Only ragged sobs. My body is numb from the cold. I look up at him, into his dark eyes. His black hair sticking against his face. 

"Go back to the misfits Ciel. Go and don't come back." He says. "You don't belong here." 

"I don't know where I belong anymore." I say. "I loved you too." I breathe out, the words lifting a weight off of my chest. I feel lighter. 

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me?" He asks me. 

"I don't know. I thought that you could never love me." I tell him. He leans down and lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him. 

"Go to the misfits Ciel. You were so happy at the club that night and I know it's because of them." He says. "You deserve a better life than the one you'll get here. You have such a long and promising life ahead of you, don't waste it." He gets up and I watch as he goes inside. I expect myself to break down, to start crying, to just lay on the concrete and never leave. But I don't feel any of that. I don't feel anything. I get up off of the concrete and start my walk back.


	41. Chapter 41

~Swagger POV~

It had been a few hours since Marcel said she left the BBS house. I heard her leave and I didn't want to stop her so I texted Marcel to ask if she stopped by the house. He said that she showed up a little after I texted and she was talking to Vanoss outside. I'm starting to get worried. I hadn't told the other guys and they hadn't seemed to notice yet. I should tell them. 

"Hey guys. I need to tell you all something." I start. 

~time skip~Ciel's POV~

I lay on the cold hard ground, falling in and out of sleep. The shivering had stopped. I don't know how long I've been down here. I tried to keep track when they would bring the small meals but it always seemed to be at random times. Most of the time I spent sleeping so I don't know how much time passed. It must have been a few weeks. 

The cell I'm in is pure concrete. There's no windows going out so it's just darkness all the time. There's no bed but they did give me a small blanket. 

I've accepted my fate here. I'm too weak to escape and nobody will ever find me here. The only people who might be able to find me won't want to. They probably don't even know that I'm gone. 

I'm gone. I'm dying slowly. They're going to drain everything from me, until I have nothing else to give. Then I'm going to die. Die alone in this cell, on this concrete floor. 

I lay on my back and stare up at the ceiling. The cold concrete soothes the cuts that riddle my body. I allow my eyes to close. I imagine myself floating among the stars. I reach my hand out and run my hands through the black liquid, sparkling with silver stars. Music fills my mind. Piano music. The music that I used to play all those lonely nights. The music I played in the café. The café seems so long ago. Life used to be so... normal. I never worried about anything. I flirted with customers, I played piano, I baked with Danny. I miss Maurice. I miss his white hair and his soft, raspy voice. That way his eyes would light up after I played a song for him. How I miss those times. 

The music in my head stops as the screeching of the cell door against the floor jolts me out of the daydream. I scurry to the side of the cell and squint as my eyes adjust to the brightness. Two men come in and grab my arms. Their rough hands tights on my arms. My healing scars send shooting pain up my whole body. I don't have the strength to fight back anymore. They bring me into the lab. They take off the hospital gown so I'm only in my bra and underwear. They tie me down face first on the cold, metal table. 

"Ah right on time." I hear her say. "Are you ready for another round sweetie?" She asks. Tears slide silently slide down my face. I hear tools being moved around. They put a cloth in my mouth to bite down on. I feel a gloved hand on my back and tense up. I feel the sharp blade pierce my skin and I silently yell and bite down as the stinging pain of the scalpel cutting through my skin. I breath sharply as the needle in inserted into my spine. The burning pain that I've been having to endure for the past few weeks sweeps through my body again. I bite down hard and I hear my muffled scream. Then it's over and I'm left sobbing on the table. The ringing in my ears is all I hear. I can't move. My breathing is hard. Is this the end? Am I finally going? Right here on this table? All alone and half naked? Is my body finally giving up? Has it had enough fighting? 

I hear my name being called. It's a familiar voice. It's too muffled to make out. I hear things like 'it's going to be okay' and 'hold on'. The voices are lovely and calming. Maybe it is time for me to go. 

"Goodbye." I manage to say but it comes out no more than a whisper. Then I'm gone.


	42. Chapter 42

Flickering lights. A constant beeping. Then darkness again. 

I'm in a large waiting room at a hospital. There's no other people around. The lights are dim. I hear a distant beep. There's a muffled voice that sounds like it's coming from an intercom. 

I feel something on my hand and I look down. Nothing is there. Am I dead? Is this death? 

I walk around the large, dim room. My bare feet pad against the floor. There are no doors or windows. It just seems like a waiting room. There are chairs and desks but no people. 

Suddenly a door appears. I walk towards it. 

"Are you gonna keep fighting?" I hear a voice ask. I jump and turn around. My heart breaks when I see who's sitting there. 

"Maurice." I breathe out. Tears filling up my eyes. 

"Don't waste you're tears on me darling." He says with his kind smile. "I lived a long and happy life. I'm going peacefully to see my dear Anne again." I let a few tears fall and go to hug him. "Now you didn't answer my question. Are you going to keep fighting?" 

"What do you mean?" I ask him. 

"If you go through that door you need to fight to stay alive. You need to live your life and not waste any opportunity." He says. "I spent a lot of my life wishing I took opportunities instead of letting them pass. This is YOUR opportunity Ciel. Your opportunity to do something spontaneous and amazing. You're getting another chance at life. So if you go through that door you can't waste it. Do you understand?" He asks me. 

"What if they find me again?" I ask. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life on the run." 

"Then just run once. Go somewhere far and never look back." He says. "Take your brother and wait for an opportunity to run. Run far far away from this place. Towards a new life." Tears fall from my eyes and I nod my head. "Promise me Ciel." 

"I promise." I say. He takes my hand and leads me to the door. I give him a hug and go through the door. 

It's bright. I blink my eyes trying to adjust to the light. I hear machines beeping all around me. I feel a hand holding mine. I look down and see Nico. It feels like a very familiar situation. It reminds me of when I woke up after losing Cassian. I try to speak but realize that I have a ventilator in. I squeeze Nico's hand and he looks up and his eyes fill with tears. He calls for a nurse before he envelops me in a hug. 

"Ciel." He breathes out. I put my arms around him and let tears fall. "God I thought you were gone. I know you said not to come back but Fitz got ahold of me and I couldn't stay away." I just hug him tightly. I can't speak. A nurse comes in and smiles at me.

"Welcome back Ciel." She says. "You've been in a coma for about a month while your body and brain healed." I nod my head. A month? What happened? The nurse goes and finds a doctor who then comes in and talks to me about what happened and starts to take me off the ventilator. It feels good to have it come out but I'm exhausted. The doctor realizes that and she and the nurse leave. I close my eyes a sleep for I don't know how long. I open my eyes and see Nico beside my bed still. 

"Nico." I manage to croak out. He looks up at me and smiles. 

"Hey little sis." He says. 

"Water." I whisper. He grabs me a cup and hands it to me with a straw. I take a few sips before he puts it away. I lift my hand and take his. "I felt you holding my hand." 

"Did you?" He asks and I nod. 

"Just once. I was standing in this waiting room and I heard distant talking and I felt a firm hand on mine and I looked down but there was nothing there. I knew it was you though." I say. "Do you know what happened to me?" 

"Fitz just told me that you went missing and so I came back and he said they found you in this lab place. You didn't have a heartbeat so they gave you cpr and took you to the hospital." He said. 

"Did he say who all saved me?" I ask. I wonder if any of the BBS guys were there. Nico shakes his head. "Did he tell you about what they did to the people who kidnapped me?" I ask, I don't know what I want the answer to be. 

"No they didn't say anything." He says. "What happened to you?" 

"It was them Nico." I say. 

"Who?" 

"Mom and dad."


	43. Chapter 43

He looks at me in shock. 

"What?" He asks. 

"It was mom and dad who took me." I say. "They've been trying to get me for months. They started this whole thing. They hypnotized those two men I killed. They were the ones who told the other gang about me. They've been keeping tabs on me for so long. They grabbed me one night and were using me for bone marrow. I don't know how long I was there." I tell him. He puts his head in his hands and lets out a breath. "How long was I gone Nico?" He hesitates. "How long?" 

"4 months." He says quietly. No wonder my body and mind gave up. Tears don't fall. I get hit with another wave of exhaustion. 

"I need to sleep." I say and close my eyes, allowing myself to rest. When I wake up I see someone new sitting on the chair in the room. 

"Cam?" I ask. My voice quiet and hoarse. He looks up and comes over to hug me. I gently hug him back. 

"How are you feeling?" He asks me as he sits down on the edge on the bed. 

"I'm okay." I say. "I've been better." I say with a small laugh. "How did you find me?" 

"Well we asked Vanoss for help. He told us about your parents and we went from there." He tells me the details of finding me. "We broke in there and we found you on that table, bleeding and you didn't have a heartbeat so I gave you cpr and we called an ambulance. I thought... I thought I lost you." He says. 

"Wh-what did you do to the people there?" I ask. My heart races I don't know what I want the answer to be. He hesitates. "Fitz please don't lie to me." 

"We slaughtered all of them." He says and looks down. I grab his hand and he looks at me. I burst into tears. He hugs me. 

"Thank you..." is all I can get out through tears. We sit there in silence for a while. He lays down beside me and we lay in each other's arms. 

The next couple weeks I spend in the hospital as they do tests and I readjust to life. Nico and Cam visit me everyday and help me through the physiotherapy that I go through. Finally after two weeks I'm finally discharged. Nico has been staying with the Misfits so I go back there. They all greet me warmly as we walk in. I told Cam about what happened to me and he told the others. I went upstairs and took a small nap before Cam came up and woke me up for dinner. He helps me downstairs and I see everyone sitting down at the large dining room table. There's a few dishes in the middle of the table. We all start eating. I just take a little. I haven't been eating much. They all talk and laugh together and it's refreshing to hear. I smile a bit at some of their jokes. It suddenly gets quiet and they are all looking at each other. 

"What's going on?" I ask them. 

"Well, we have something that we have to tell you." Swagger says. 

"What is it?" They all hesitate, wondering who is going to tell me. 

"We're moving, back to Australia." Cam says. "And we want you to come with us." I'm shocked. Australia? That's so far away. 

Then a voice echos in my mind. Maurice's voice. His voice telling me to take the first opportunity to run and run far and I know in my heart that I need to do this. 

"When do we leave?" I ask with a smile. They all cheer and Nico grabs my hand. He smiles at me. "Are you coming too?" I ask him and he nods his head. 

"Our flight is next week and I packed most of our stuff already." He says. We finish dinner and I help clean up before they take over for me, saying I need to 'rest'. I go up to my room and sit on the balcony, looking up at the stars. 

"Hey." Cam says from behind me. I turn around and smile. He comes and sits down beside me. 

"So Australia?" I ask. 

"Yeah. We have a bunch of friends there and me Tobi and Jay grew up in New Zealand and Mason grew up in Australia so we can see our families more often." He says. "It's just been a lot here and we just thought that it would be better to leave." I nod my head. 

"As long as Nico is there, I'll be happy anywhere." I say and lay my head on his shoulder. I don't know when I fall asleep but the next thing I remember is Cam picking me up and placing me in bed.


	44. Chapter 44

The days are mostly spent packing and planning and it's the night before the flight. The flight is at noon so we don't have to wake up too early. We've been mailing our stuff for a while now to the house that we'll be living at. 

I have one last thing that I need to do before leaving tomorrow and I know they won't like it. I'll just ask swagger to drive me there, he's usually the most reasonable. Fitz and Nico can be overprotective. I go downstairs and find him in the kitchen. 

"Hey Swagger." I say and he turns to me. "I need a favour."

~time skip~

I stand at the front door. The house where I found an unpredictable family and then lost it. I ring the doorbell and wait. My heart is pounding. The door opens and I'm relieved to see the face there. Marcel stands at the open door. I look up at him and give a small smile. I don't know how he's going to react to me being here. He hesitates for a second before enveloping me in a hug. I sigh and hug him back. 

"I'm so happy you're okay." He says and lets me go. "What are you doing here?" 

"I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone." I say. 

"Goodbye?" He asks and I nod my head. 

"I'm moving to Australia with the Misfits." He steps back and looks at me confused. "I don't have a reason to stay and it's time that I got away from this place. It doesn't feel like the place I belong anymore." 

"I understand." He says. "I'm just gonna miss you." He hugs me again.

"I'm gonna miss you too Marcel." I say, tears forming in my eyes. 

"Ciel?" I hear a voice ask. Marcel lets go of me and I look around to see Brock standing there. 

"Hey Brock." I say. 

"You look terrible." He says making me laugh a little. I did look pretty terrible. I haven't been sleeping good or eating good so I look like a zombie. "What are you doing here?" 

"Saying goodbye." I say. "I don't belong here anymore." He nods his head. He comes over and opens his arms I come over and hug him. 

"I'm so happy to have met you." He says in my ear and I nod. 

"Take care of them." I whisper to him and he nods back. We let go of each other and I give Marcel a quick hug. "I guess you don't really need to tell anyone else goodbye." I say and they both nod. 

"What about me?" I hear Vanoss ask. I look at him. Not really sure what to say. He comes over and motions for the guys to go. I hug both of them again before they go inside. "So Australia huh?" He asks me. 

"I guess so." I say. "There's nothing left for me here, only pain." My eyes meet his and we hold each other's gaze. "I want to say that I'm glad to have met you but I don't know if that would be truthful." 

"I feel the same." He says. He steps towards me so we're closer. "So I guess this is goodbye." I nod my head. Suddenly his mouth is against mine. I'm shocked at first but I put my arms around him and move my lips on his. We break away and I look up at him. "I'll never forget you Ciel." 

"I'll never forget you either Evan." I say. He puts a bracelet in my hand. It's the one he gave me the night of the Misfits party. It seems so long ago. 

"To remind you of me. Of us." He says. Tears run down my face and he wipes them away, putting his hands on the side of my face. He kisses me softly once more before he turns and goes inside. I take a breath before going back to the car where swagger is waiting. He starts the car and drives us back. 

"So I'm guessing you don't want them to know about that?" He asks and I nod my head, looking down at the bracelet in my hand. We drive back in silence. When we get back I go upstairs and finish the last of my packing before going to sleep. 

The next morning I wake up and get dressed in some comfortable clothes before going downstairs. Everyone is already awake and talking to each other and doing the final packing. The morning goes by in a blur and suddenly it's time for us to leave. They have some friends to come with a van and pick us up. When they arrive we all pile in with our suitcases and drive to the airport. We check in and drop off our luggage. We go through security and go to our gate where we wait for our plane. After a while we're able to board. We find our seats and grab what we need for the trip before putting our bags away. 

I look out the window as the plane takes off. Leading us away from Los Santos and towards a better future. I fiddle with the bracelet on my wrist and watch as it fades into the distance. I put my headphones in and go to sleep.


End file.
